Queen's Justice
by female'wraith
Summary: I suppose, I am not the only one disappointed with how the things were going with Season 7 of GOT and the mundane and stupid plot and most of all the plot holes. This is an alternate version of mine that takes place after Daenerys hears that her allies were captured by Euron and Cercei. Rated T for now. Mature content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose, I am not the only one disappointed with how the things were going with Season 7 of GOT and the mundane and stupid plot and most of all the plot holes.

This is an alternate version of mine that takes place after Daenerys hears that her allies were captured by Euron and Cercei. Rated T for now.

x x x

The cracking flames of fire brought warm in the hall but the stone walls were seeping greedily the heat, making the room cool.

Ever since coming to Westeros, Daenerys felt cold. It was either raining or was about to rain on Dragonstone. It reminded her of her early child's memories from Bravos. When she was just a little girl, terrified from the Viserys's outbursts of anger and caged no less than the slaves with their collars.

'I am caged now…' she thought, listening to the elaborate plan her Hand was laying down. The sewers of Casterly Rock that her Unsillied will use to take over this impregnable fortress. This was supposed to bring Lannisters to their knees and surrender.

'I am caged here…' Daenerys couldn't get rid of that thought, something in her deep down was rebelling against this confinement in Dragonstone. They have just received the news that her allies were captured and most of her fleet destroyed. Cercei had outsmarted Tyrion's smart and clever plan to take the Seven Kingdoms without bloodshed.

And here she was, Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons, tiptoeing in Westeros, trying not to harm anyone, being a good little frighten girl…

'I had to listen to Yara Greyjoy and strike without mercy…' she thought. All her efforts, all those people and ships wasted away. She realized that Tyrion had stopped talking and now everyone was looking at her.

She focused back to her cage. "Good, I hope this plan works." She tried to believe that this time it will be good but something was gnawing at her. So far Cercei had thwarted her move, what if…

Daenerys looked at Varys, "Any news from King's Landing?"

Her Spy Master looked as oily and smug as always, recovered from the shock, when she had suggested flying with her babies and burning Euron's fleet in sea.

"Cercei had summoned some of the bannermen from the Reach, trying to convince them to follow her. So far none of the lords from the Reach had accepted her offer to switch sides. They are aware that we have Dragons, just like Aegon and Cercei had made vague promises to stop them."

"It will be unwise for the bannermen of House Tyrell to choose the losing side," inserted Tyrion. Daenerys could see how he was so self-confident in his own smartness. "They won't betray their House."

'Lords of Westeros are sheep!' the words of Lady Olenna echoed in her head. Daenerys suddenly felt how restricted she was in the cage that she allowed to be put in.

"How did Cercei try to convince them?" she inquired quietly. Another thought crossed her mind, "And how is she planning to stop my Dragons?"

"Apparently, My Queen" Varys made a slight bow to her, "Cercei told them lies that you have crucified the nobles on Essos and fed them to your dragons, that your Dothraki savages will destroy the castes and take as slaves their people…" Varies continued on, giving more and more details of Cercei's arguments.

Daenerys listened carefully, her inner voice screaming louder with every word coming from Varys.

She remembered all too well how she had crucified the masters, 'I should've crucified them all, not just these few,' she thought. 'If I had listened to Daario and killed them all and started anew…' There would've been no Sons of the Harpy making a mess of her rule in Mereen and Slaver's bay, because there would've been no left alive to make a revolt. She had shown mercy to people that deserved none.

If it wasn't for Jorah killing the assassin and Drogon saving her…

'Are you a sheep?' Lady Olenna had asked her. Daenerys was begging to feel like a sheep in this cage. 'And the Lions are out there, waiting for the sheep….'

A knock on the door interrupted Varys's retelling of Cercei and the sheep meeting in King's Landing.

One of her Dothraki blood riders called Bhergo, came in, bringing a tiny scroll. 'A raven just arrived with this, Khaleesi,' said respectfully the Dothraki rider. It was clear that he was unused to bringing scrolls or talking politely. Just like her, he was caged…

Daenerys took the scroll and unwrapped it. "My bannerman Lord Tarly has switched sides and is now following Cercei. "Daenerys read aloud, feeling anger boiling in her. "Lannister army crossed the border and in two days will be in Highgarden." It was signed Lady Ollena with a steady writing.

'No call for help,' realized Daenerys. The date of the letter was from two days ago. That's how long has taken to the raven to fly to Dragonstone. Lady Ollena had understood that even for the Dothraki it will take at least a week to reach the Reach. At that moment Lannisters were probably taking over at High Garden.

The room was in dead silence. Daenerys raised her eyes from the damn scroll and looked at Tyrion. He was perplexed how his own plan had backfired to him.

"Cercei had outsmarted you again." She stated flatly. "It seems my troops are trapped in Casterly Rock, aren't they?" she was speaking with a rising anger. "Now we know where is that mysterious fleet of Euron!"

"Call back the Grey Worm and the Unsullied," said Tyrion frantically, "We must commit to the blockade of King's Landing. This is the right plan…"

Daenerys cut him back, "The right plan!"

"You still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki army to the continent…" tried to say Tyrion but stopped at the look in her eyes.

"Enough with the clever plans!" Daenerys had enough with this bullshit.

She turned to the Dothraki, "Summon all riders, we are going to battle!" Bhergo, lit up at her words. He had been waiting patiently for so long. Daenerys understood him completely, watching as he stormed off the hall.

She turned to Tyrion, "You will assist with the Dothraki transportation to the mainland!"

"Yes, this is the right way, my Queen. When at King's Landing…" he was about to lay down another smart plan, but Daenerys was fed up with listening to wise men.

"No, the destination is the Reach," she said. Tyrion and Varys looked at each other, "But, My Queen, the Dothraki can't ride so fast…"

"I know," she said. "But I can!" She paused, glancing at the map. She took a figure of a dragon and put it on Highgarden. "And I will!"

"Your Grace, it is one arrow to kill you!" said Misandei, her loyal friend. She worried about Daenerys, not about Queendoms and High Lords.

"Misandei, this is war and this is the war for my home. But…" she turned around to the door, followed by Misandei, that has come to her side. "I think we can remedy that."

She took the corridor to her quarters, followed by the steps of Misandei, Varys and Tyrion.

Daenerys knew it was dangerous, but she wasn't here to hide in a cage. The two Dothraki standing guard in front of her room, straightened up and opened the door. Daenerys went right to the big wardrobe room and opened one of the chests.

When sailing to Westeros, she had arranged to have all types of outfits. This one was a heavy black leather coat, with steel plates covering the midsection and shoulders area. She put it on, looking in the mirror. The plates were knitted so closely that resembled dragon's scales. A light steel helmet with Targaryen's sigil on the forehead was another armor, crafted in the forgeries of Mereen.

As she put the helmet, Daenerys realized that this is how her ancestors had looked like. Not flying around clad only in scantly clothes. She remembered reading one of the history books Ser Jorah had gifted her at her wedding. She has read it in that stinking Dothraki tent, taking herself in the glorious days of Aegon's Conquest, that stood in stark contrast with her unhappy first days as Khaleesi.

'Visenya had taken an arrow in the shoulder but recovered, because the armor stopped most of the arrow,' she remembered. She also remembered how Rhaenys, the other sister of Aegon has been brought down with a giant arrow in Dorne.

Drogon didn't have an armor…

Taking a last look in the mirror, she turned to Varys, "I want your spies to find everything they can about Cercei plans to stop my dragon. Spare no resources in that."

He bowed, this time deeper.

Tyrion was staring at her liked a kicked puppy. She sighed, "Tyrion, you are my Hand. I count on you to move our troops in the quickest way to Highgarden."

He didn't argue with her this time but she could see how worried he was.

She was worried too. So far her experience with the Master's fleet had been fast and brutal. She had to be very careful because she had never tested herself on land battle.

x x x

Daenerys quickly walked outside the castle. The ancient statues of dragons were staring at her.

'What would Aegon do if he was here?' she asked herself. Unlike her, her ancestor didn't have any remorse when dealing with his enemies.

"What do we know about those Tarly traitors?" she asked Varys. He was trotting at her side, unused to her fast pace.

"Lord Randyll Tarly has the strongest army in the Reach. He is known to be very strict and brutal. His first son was sent to the Night's Watch because he wasn't strong enough. His second son is known to be a trained knight and he was a close friend to Lady Olenna. His has over five thousand men and the best archers in the Seven Kingdoms." Varys was licking his lips, trying to summarize all the important things about this traitorous lord.

Daenerys recalled reading about Tarly fighting on her father's side and brother during Robert's rebellion.

"Cercei probably promised him to make him Warden of the South now that House Tyrell is without heirs," inserted Tyrion.

Daenerys kept all that information, putting it in her mind for later use.

Her party encountered Jon Snow and his Hand looking at the sea. The King of the North's eyes widened with bewilderment, seeing her in armor and helmet.

"Your Grace," he gave a polite nod.

"I am going to war with my enemies," told him Daenerys, fighting the urge to grasp his hair and give him a kiss. He reminded her of Drogo, his stubbornness and strength not to bend the knee. "I will allow you to mine dragon glass and send it to your people. Any resources you need will be provided to you."

Jon Snow's first reaction was that of bewilderment. 'What do you think that I was about to feed my dragons with you?' she thought with amusement.

"Thank you." He answered and she saw how relived her was at the news of her giving him the dragon glass. Maybe some of his stories about the Undead were true. But she didn't have time to mull over it.

He and his Hand joined her party. "So you believe me about the Night King army?" he asked.

Daenerys was with mixed feelings about that. She only believed in herself, not in mystical creatures. But here she was and her dragons…

"You better go to work, Jon Snow," she glanced at him and noticed the flames in his dark eyes. She was sure he wasn't indifferent at her.

They reached the open field outside the castle and she turned and looked at her companions. Her dragons roared in the vicinity, answering her summoning call.

Varys didn't look smug anymore, but outright afraid. Tyrion felt guilty and she almost felt pity for him. Misandei was worried for her. Her Dothraki guards eyed her with admiration. Battle was a time for celebration for them. Davos, the Hand of Jon Snow was looking at her like with curiosity and something else but she didn't have time to dig deeper.

And the last one of her party was Jon Snow. He was standing there with that look of constant angst he has perpetually on his face. 'Once I am done with Cercei, you will bend the knee…' she thought.

Drogon landed, making the land shiver. Jon Snow and Davos stepped back at the look of her baby.

She turned and climbed on his wing and then sat on his back, grasping his ridges. Her mind connected with his, they were now one, a Valyrian and a dragon. Her blood sang in unison with him.

He took to the air; her companions were soon a small dot down there. Viserion and Rhaegal took on her both sides. Now all four minds were linked. She was flying and feeling everything they felt. Unlike her, her children weren't afraid. They loved to burn and they loved to fly.

They also loved to hunt.

She remembered that the sigil of House Tarly was a huntsman. 'A huntsman no more…'

x x x

Highgarden was besieged. Smokes and fires were burning in some of the parts of the outer wall.

Lannister and Tarly forces were targeting the walls with catapults, throwing a blow after blow. Tarly's archers were killing the soldiers on the walls and the Lannister army was in formation, ready to storm in as there is an opening in the wall.

Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Roses, sat in her chambers, turned her back to the battlefield. She had sorted her thoughts. This was the end. The end of her House. Just like her grandchildren were gone. She had trusted that Targaryen girl and now everyone was going to die. Tyrion was not that smart as Daenerys thought.

'Cercei will win...'she thought bitterly. This was her only regret.

She was staring at the image of her granddaughter Margaery, delicately made on a small portrait-medallion. She was wearing it ever since she made a pact with Tywin Lannister and send Margaery to be a Queen in King's Landing.

Lady Olenna closed her palm around the image of her beloved and felt a tear slip from her eye. Now she could only wait for her execution. Tarly had betrayed her and her forces could not withstand both Tarly and Lannisters.

x x x

Bronn of the Blackwater held his horse, who was getting nervous with all those shouts, catapults and fires.

"How about that castle?" he asked Jaime, "This could be my reward."

Jaime Lannister didn't respond at once, "My sister has promised Tarly to make him Warden of the South after the war."

Bronn knew that he shouldn't feel disappointed but he was waiting and waiting and no castles was coming around.

"But I promise you, Lannisters…" began Jaime but Bronn had heard that so many times that he was getting sick of hearing it again.

"Yes, I know, they pay their debts, except to me!" he spat and went to check the carriages with the stones for the catapults. Dickon was approaching, obviously to talk with Jaime and Bronn couldn't stand the idiot.

This war was pissing him off, he wasn't being paid, but received only promises. First by Tyrion, now by Jaime.

"A sellsword shouldn't ride with the losing side," he muttered to himself. And that is what he was doing right now. Fighting without being paid for the army of that mad bitch Cercei.

To be honest, Bronn really didn't understand this devotion of Jaime Lannister to his sister. She was cruel, loyalty meant nothing to her. He remembered all too well how she tried to kill her brother Tyrion during the siege of Kings Landing. The same Tyrion who was nearly killed, fighting for her and her vicious bastard.

'Maybe it is time to find someone who can give me a castle and a pay.'

He was about to inspect the crates with pigshit when his horse whined and almost threw him off. Animal's ears stood up and he noticed the fear.

"What is going on?" he wondered when a shadow fell upon him. Looking up he saw a huge dragon flying silently above him. Then he noticed the second one, and third one….

His mind was stunned and trying to contemplate what his eyes were seeing when dragons opened fire.

Lannister army, built in attack formation was set on fire on three sides, making suddenly a giant pile of melting flesh and metal. The screams of the burned soldiers deafened even the roar of dragons. Then the big dragon fired again and again, covering with a fiery blanket all parts of the army that were still alive.

The men around the cargo carriages abandoned their posts and ran for their lives. Horses were running with carriages in all directions opposite of the dragons. He saw Jaime who had stood with the Tarly's son and was saved from the blow at the gathered army.

Bronn drove his horse to Jaime.

"Scorpion's weapon, this is our only chance!" shouted Jaime. Bronn didn't like it, this whole thing sounded like a bit defeat.

"I can't use it with one hand!" Jaime shouted again and drew he sword. The gates of Highgarden opened and the forces inside spilled out, cutting at the running soldiers that had broken off the Lannisters and some of the Tarly's cavalry.

Bronn noticed that Tarly was killing one of his soldiers who tried to defect the battle. Dickon was close to him, following his father.

Bronn tried to guide his horse back to the carriages when the big black dragon flew very low and his horse threw him off and ran off. He couldn't blame it; his horse was wiser than him.

Running on foot, he managed to avoid another suddenly laid down river of fire, noticing that a whole line of archers was made into a giant roast. Tyrell army had encountered Tarly's but he couldn't see more details.

He finally reached the carriage with the weapon, opened it and tried to find a target.

The big black dragon was flying low so he decided to focus on him. He saw the white hair of the woman who was riding the dragon, noticed the sparkles on her armory and helmet and how bravely she ducked the arrows of Tarly's archers.

In this moment Bronn felt something switching in him. This was a young woman, that he had only heard unbelievable stories that he took with skepticism. But here she was and her dragons, fighting without the big army that was probably somewhere still in Casterly Rock.

Daenerys had a courage to fight her battles, not like Cercei that had sent her army and her brother to kill for her. This was more than money, more than castles, more than anything.

'If I kill her, how can I stand myself to live and obey a hateful bitch like Cercei?' the thought imbedded in his mind, waking up things he had thought he had gotten rid of long time ago. He wasn't the blinded by love fool like Jaime.

'Conscience. Honor.'

Bronn looked at the spear of the weapon, then looked back and noticed that the rider of the dragon has turned her dragon even lower, firing at the archers. Jaime was shouting at him, but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Then the woman turned her head, the polished helmet, creating a hallo around her head and Bronn realized she was less than ten feet above him.

So close, that their eyes met. She noticed the spear and tried to fly her dragon as far as possible. The other dragons also took off the battle, flying at the field.

But Bronn had decided. He wasn't going to fire that weapon.

He sat at the weapon and waited with raised hands the coming Tyrell's knights.

x x x

Daenerys kept quiet her dragons, knowing that her appearance should be sudden to wipe out as much of the enemy's army.

She noticed on the field the running scouts of the army but they were no match for her dragons. She was faster than them. Flying on Drogon, she saw the Highgarden. The magnificent fortress was still in the far vicinity but only the outer walls were burning.

'I am on time,' she thought and commanded her dragons for the ground attack.

They approached fast the siege and she noticed that Lannisters had concentrated on making a breach on the South Wall. She spotted their red cloaks, all gathered in attack formation. From her point of view, they looked like a big arrow on the ground. Flanked on both sides were the Tarly forces and lines of archers. Behind the armies were the groups of cargo carriages. Horses had sensed her dragons and some of them were starting to run, having more intellect than the sheep riding them.

Without hesitation, Daenerys targeted the Lannister army. Her dragons opened fire from three sides, quickly engulfing the whole formation. She set on fire all of them, firing again and again.

The gates of Highgarden opened and the loyal bannermen of House Tyrell quickly attacked the cavalry of Tarly.

Then she observed how some of the archers on the left side of the burning army were pushed in a group and she knew what that mean. They were about to try to take her with arrows. She ducked them, avoiding any encounter with the flying arrows and lifted off higher where they couldn't reach her. Viserion and Rhaegal burned the archers of the ride side, who were not so well organized as those on the left side.

'So here is Tarly, making the sure his men are killed!' she mused and took back, this time lower and obliterated the gathered archers. She was very close and felt pity to see these men burn because of the reckless actions of their lords.

One of the knights, on a white horse shouted something at the direction of the carriages. He was waiving a metal hand, that caught the sun light.

'Jaime Lannister!' Daenerys recognized him from the stories she had heard from Varys. She turned at the direction that Jaime was shouting and saw a man, opening a carriage like a giant box. Enormous arrow was revealed and the man started turning the weapon.

With a sinking feeling Daenerys realized what was this. Cercei or whoever had designed that weapon, had read about the Dorne battle too.

Jaime shouted again and the man, handling the weapon looked at her. Daenerys saw him looking right at her, holding the weapon. She ordered Drogo to fly up as faster as he can and sent a command to Viserion and Rhaegal to fly away.

Drogon obeyed, taking her quickly from the battle field and flying crisscrossing to be harder to hit. She turned and look down as they were taking up.

The man at the weapon continued to stare at her. He dismounted the weapon and sat at it, raising his hand up and surrendering to the coming Tyrell knights.

Daenerys felt calmer now. This man hadn't fired. And she had to understand why.

x x x

An hour later the battle has ended, with Tyrell forces capturing what was left from the Lannister and Tarly armies. Daenerys had hovered around till Tyrell had taken hold of all carriages around the castle and then ordered Drogon to land in the big yard of Highgarden. She ordered Viserion and Rhaegal to wait for her on the nearby mountains and to be careful for any humans around them.

Lady Olenna was standing there, surrounded by her vassals and her Meister. Daenerys noticed how many green plants and flowers were everywhere. They were left unscathed from the siege.

She stepped on Drogon's wing and climbed to the paved yard. Drogon was behaving well, showing his teeth in a friendly manner to the stunned lords. The Meister looked ashen at her baby but stood bravely.

Lady Olenna smiled at her, with the first honest smile Daenerys had seen on her face. She was hugged closely by the old woman, engulfed in her rose perfume.

After the hug, Daenerys took a look at her ally. Lady Olenna looked older than a month ago when she had been at Dragonstone but now she seemed radiant.

"I promised you, Lady Olenna that I will bring peace," smiled Daenerys and Lady Tyrell smiled back. "Peace indeed."

From there she was escorted to the castle halls but first she had to ensure that Drogon was well fed. Cattle was brought and Drogon devoured them amid a fire and smoke. She sent a message back to Viserion and Rhaegal to come. Now that everything was back to normal in Highgarden, they had to feed before the long flight back.

The Meister seemed calmed down when she ordered cattle for Drogon. 'What did you expect that I will feed my baby with captured soldiers?' Speaking of sheep….

She turned to Lady Olenna, "Did we capture Tarly and Jaime Lannister?"

She was escorted to the Great Hall of Highgarden, lavishly decorated. Daenerys was offered the throne that was the seat of Warden of the South. Lady Olenna herself poured wine in a golden cup, encrusted with rubies. Daenerys took a sip of the wonderful red Dornish wine and took off her helmet.

Her silver hair, flew freely, some of the plaids untangled and she was well aware how the attention the male lords shifted from fear and near worship to something much deeper.

'Men!' she thought, exchanging a knowing eye with Lady Olenna. She politely waited till every liege lord present in the hall was introduced to her and bent a knee. A stout man Lord Mathis Rowan bent a knee and his son and heir knelt next to him. The son, Lord Thaddeus reminded her of Jon Snow. He had the same black hair and athletic body, but this one had a smile on his face and a look that promised her his obedience and much more. Daenerys felt a slight warm in her belly. She hadn't had sex since their parting with Daario. 'Another smart plan about me forging alliance with marriage…'

And here she was, sitting in the great Hall of Highgarden, feeling horny for a man that resembled another man, that refused to bend a knee. 'After effects of unlocking the cage and being free of my self-imposed fear.'

Daenerys knew that she was attractive, single and have Dragons, armies and ships.

'Speaking of ships…', her thoughts brought back the image of her captured allies.

She took a sip of wine, smiling at the standing handsome lord and politely asked Lady Olenna about the captured soldiers. At the nod of the Lady of the Reach, the guards walked in five men, all in chains and covered with the ash from the battle. The Valyrian sword of Jaime Lannister was brought at her. She knew that it was forged from the sword of Ned Stark and touching the steel, made a note to herself to give it back to Jon Snow.

Jaime Lannister stood tall but Daenerys could see his shock from the battle. He has survived the fire of her dragons and the look of defeat in his eyes told her that he would be more inclined to surrender than his sister.

She didn't move her eyes from his. 'Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer…'

Strangely, she didn't feel the anger she thought she would when she meets him. Her father had been a horrible man but this man, standing in chains had done no lesser evils, including trying to kill a little child.

Next she looked at Lord Randyll Tarly and his son Dickon. 'Who in his right mind will give such a name to his son?' she wondered. The other two were the commander of Tarly's archers and a man wearing simple leather clothes. Suddenly Daenerys recognized the man. 'He is the one at the weapon!'

This brought her full attention to the man. Middle aged, with blue eyes and dark hair. He didn't look like a high lord, more like a common soldier or…a sellsword. He was looking wearingly at her and Daenerys loved to talk with that man but she had more important matters to focus on.

All eyes were on her and she well knew what they expected from the daughter of the Mad King.

"Lady Olenna," addressed Daenerys with a slight nod, "Lord Tarly betrayed you, so I leave his punishment and that of his son and commander on to you."

Olenna Tyrell had a hard expression on her face. Daenerys had a feeling that Lord Tarly will face something fierce. The Lady of the Reach had lost the little mercy she had when her heirs were killed.

"Send a raven to King's Landing," continued Daenerys, looking at the covered with ashes Jaime Lannister. "Let's see how much Cercei values her beloved brother. I am willing to spare his life in exchange for my allies from Dorne and the Iron Islands."

The Meister gave her a strange look and Daenerys suppressed a smile. She was not here to burn people on stake or to feed her Dragons with humans, and she was not her father. The whispers from the gathered lords confirmed her determination that she was acting right.

"I would also like to send a raven to the Wise Meisters from the Citadel in Old Town." The Meister froze with his feather over the paper. "It would be my greatest pleasure to meet them and express my sincere veneration to the great Knowledge they keep and share through the Meisters."

She avoided bend the knee part. This was about to come. Unlike the Lords of Westeros, the scientists in the Old Town were not sheep.

The captured enemies were taken from the hall to the dungeon, except for the man that didn't fire the weapon. Daenerys stood from the throne and walked down to him.

Again a silence spread in the hall, everyone expecting something to happen. She circled the man and stood, facing him.

"What is your name?" she asked.

The man gave her a crooked smile, "Bronn of the Blackwater, a knight without a castle."

She felt a smile appears on her lips, "Are you a knight from a long time, Ser Bronn?"

"No, Your Grace," responded Bronn, "I was knighted into knighthood by Tyrion Lannister for my action in the siege of King's Landing. Before that I was a sellsword. He promised me a castle so I followed him."

She looked thoughtfully at the man. He hadn't fired the weapon not because of some castle or a pay. He reminded her of Daario.

"Why didn't you shot the weapon?" she locked her eyes with his.

Bronn didn't blink, didn't look away. "I have seen Cercei do unspeakable things, I have seen men burn and be slaughtered while she plot for more and more. She doesn't give a pigshit for the people that die for her, as long as she is sitting on the Iron Throne. You on the other hand, came here, fought bravely and didn't hesitate to risk your life for the people that you asked to the same for you." He was completely serious, "I chose you!"

"Remove his chains," commanded Daenerys and when he was free she locked her eyes on him.

"Would you fight for me?" she asked.

Bronn immediately bent the knee.

"You didn't ask me for a castle or a pay…" teased Daenerys, this time smiling openly.

Bronn winked, "I am sure that this time I will have my castle, My Queen!"


	2. Chapter 2 Spoils of War

Chapter 2 Spoils of War

"John is King of the North?" repeated Arya and studied carefully Hotpie.

"Yes. He has been chosen by the lords of the North. They call him the White Wolf." Confirmed Hotpie.

"Hotpie, come here!" called the old woman that was the owner of the tavern. He looked apologetically at her and walked from her table.

Arya was left to contemplate what she had just learnt. 'John is alive and ruling the North. I can go home!'

'And do what?' she asked herself. 'What will happen with my revenge? Cercei will continue to live and rule in King's Landing. And eventually if she wins against the Targaryen, her armies will march to the North…'

Arya had heard Jaqen talking about Daenerys Targaryen and her forces, about her Dragons, so it was unlikely that Cercei would win. Which meant that someone would take her revenge from her. 'Just like Joffrey…'

Arya imagined Cercei, sitting on the Iron Throne and ruling, alive and well, and her father unavenged.

She looked at the delicious pie on her plate. Hotpie had definitely mastered the pie making. She had to ask him for the recipe. 'Sansa killed Joffrey," chewing thoughtfully, she imagined Joffrey's head in a pie. Too bad that the little shit had died by another's hand. But at least, he was killed by a Stark.

Hel list was getting shorter.

She had killed Meryn Trant and Walder Frey. Tywin Lannister was killed by the dwarf.

Beric Dondarion, Thoros of Myr and the Hound were somewhere in Westeros so it would take time to chase them and kill them. And she didn't know where the Red woman was. Besides, they were not the top priority in her list.

'Cercei…' she plunged her knife in the pie.

Yes, she shouldn't lose her focus on who was her main goal. And Cercei was in King's Landing. There she could find Ilyn Payne and the Mountain. Three kills…

Arya took a bite of the pie. She was going to King's Landing to kill that bitch before the Dragon Queen killed her first. This was her personal war with Cercei Lannister and no one would take her spoils of wars.

x x x

'Daenerys Targaryen, The Dragon Queen,' practiced mentally Daenerys, staring at the enormous mirror on the wall. But in the mirror she didn't see anything extraordinary, just a slender short woman, with deshelled from the sleep silver hair and pale face.

In the back of her mind she was feeling the connection with her Dragons, all sated and sunbathing in the mountains in the South. She had ordered them to avoid humans and as they had fed well, they just relaxed like three lazy cats.

She had decided to stay at the invitation of her friend and ally Lady Olenna. The old dame had insisted that Daenerys presides on her Judgement over Tarly's and the captured soldiers. Daenerys knew that it will be a brutal execution but she was a Queen and had to stay.

Besides her army was yet to come. She had first thought to fly back home but after that she had sent a raven to Casterly Rock to check how was Greyworm and the Unsullied and another to Dragonstone to inform Misandei and Varys about her victory. The raven to Casterly Rock should've reached it yesterday evening so the answer should be coming today. As for Dragonstone, she didn't expect answer earlier than four days. And she was curious what the Citadel will respond. Two days for her raven to reach King's Landing and two days to return with the answer from Cercei.

Lady Olenna had offered her the Master Chambers but Daenerys had declined politely and instead had taken a room that had belonged to Olenna's granddaughter Margaery. She tried to imagine what this young noble maiden had thought and felt, growing in unbelievable luxury and surrounded by people that loved her. 'And then she had been sent to Lannisters…'

She well remembered how she had felt when her brother had married her to Drogo and from what she knew about Margaery her marriages hadn't brought her love, unlike hers with Drogo.

The wardrobe was full with amazing dresses in all colors. Weather in Highgarden was much warmer, almost warm enough like Pentos. Daenery rummaged in the clothes and finally chose one that resembled the outfits she had worn in Mereen.

The dress was pale blue that left her hands, upper back and almost whole shoulders naked. Tiny straps, decorated with silver embroidery on her shoulders kept the dress on her body. Generous part of her breasts was revealed and the silk was flowing down to the ground. On the front, the skirt was opened over a silver petticoat that was slightly transparent.

'For a shy maiden, Lady Margaery had a good taste in fashion!' decided Daenerys. She was tired of the heavy black coats and dresses that she was wearing from her coming to Dragonstone.

A knock on the door and a pack of maids entered, bringing water for bathing and a pile of other things, plates with food and vases with flowers.

Daenerys decided that she could give herself some relax.

Just like her babies.

x x x

The morning light, flowing through the small window of the cell was pouring over the faint marks.

Archmaester Ebrose touched the skin with the pointer and pressed. The elastic skin didn't give up. He tried on a few other places but the result was still the same.

He looked at the patient and then at Samuel Tarly.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

Tarly licked his lips, "I applied a paste of dragonglass and Valyrian moss on the skin after removing the infected tissue."

The Archmaester shook his head, "This is truly magnificent, Tarly."

He thought how should he proceed. Hiding it was one option but…He sighed, 'The Citadel won't have enough resources to heal everyone with greyscale…' And the young Tarly had made something amazing.

He glanced at him. The apprentice looked uncertain what would happen. He probably expected to be punished for disobeying an order.

"I will recommend you to be elevated to a Maester." Archmaester Ebrose almost smirked at the bewildered expression on Tarly's face. Then he turned to Ser Jorah Mormont, "Your decease appears to no longer be active. You are free to go. This cell is needed to patients who are sick."

Jorah Mormont bowed and exchanged a smile with Tarly.

Ebrose put the pointer and the gloves on the tray and cleaned his hands.

He turned without another word and headed to the door. He was composing his speech about Tarly, when an apprentice of Maester Aimos, who were in charge of the ravens, ran in the cell and almost knocked him off. Ser Jorah caught him and kept him up.

Apprentice Ergil's wide eyes traced him frantically, "The Dragon Queen…She had burned the Lannister and Tarly army and is now in Highgarden with her Dragons!" he shrieked, sprinkling him with saliva, "She has sent an invitation for the Maesters to meet with her!"

He heard Jorah's sharp intake of air, the sound of gasping Tarly and tried to wipe the fluids Ergil had deposited on his face.

Composing his voice, he said as calmly as possible, "That was to be expected. She wouldn't stand on Dragonstone forever."

His words had a calming effect on Ergil, who stopped panting. Ebrose silently wanted to feel the calmness he was projecting but his insides were twisted in worry, "Had the other Archmaesters gathered?"

"Yes, Archmaester, I was sent to call you. They want to discuss the message and how to respond," Ergil told him.

Ebrose looked at sticken Tarly. He wanted to say something encouraging to the young man but he couldn't waste time, "Tarly. You are coming with me. Ergil…" he nodded at Ser Jorah, "Provide the patient with clean clothes and a bath. He is healed."

Achmaester Ebrose exited through the door, with Tarly in toe.

He knew that the answer to the Targaryen Queen had to be written by the fastest way possible.

He well remembered how impatient was another Targaryen, the Mad King.

x x x

Bathed, dressed in a beautiful dress and with intricate hairdo that resembled a crown with silver curls, flowing on her naked back, Daenerys felt like a Queen for the first time since coming to Westeros.

She had eaten some fruits and nuts for breakfast and had braced for the official meeting.

Lord Thaddeus was her escort along with a dozen armed guards and Daenerys could see how smitten he was by her looks. She eyed him playfully and contemplated inviting him later in her bedroom.

'To Hell with another smart plan of Tyrion!' she wasn't a maiden, waiting for her lord. She was a full blooded woman and Daario wasn't around. And someday she would have to choose a new Warden of the South, so maybe testing the young lord wasn't such a bad idea.

But now she had more important things to do and the image of Tyrion's expression at her action almost made her groan.

Accompanied by the love stricken lord and the guards, Daenerys walked in the main yard of Highgarden. It was a huge place, paved with stone plates and with flowers and green plants on the walls surrounding the yard. It was big enough for her three dragons to land here without problems.

Right now if was full with the captured soldiers. She thought that very few had survived but she was surprised to find that there was more than a thousand captured. The majority were wearing the sigil of House Tarly but there were many Lannisters as well. They were guarded by the loyal forces and tied with ropes. The soldiers were still covered with ash and blood from the battle and most of them were wounded or with burns. She knew that in Westeros the captured were executed but to kill so many now that they had surrendered…

The Valyrian sword Widow's Wail was presented on a table, covered with Targaryen and Tyrell flags. Daenerys has agreed to be used for the execution. After all it would be symbolic that a sword, crafted for Cercei's son will be used to kill a traitor that followed her.

She bit her lip and tried to think, while walking to the gathered lords and Lady Olenna. She noticed Bronn was here too. He made a chivalry bow to her and came to stand at her side.

In front of the soldiers were standing Lord Randyll Tarly and his son. He was looking like a grim old man. Dickon was standing next to him with an expression of a lost sheep, glancing at his father for orders.

Daenerys had a feeling it was really going to be like sheep slaughter. With internal sigh she pasted a neutral mask on her face and joined Lady Olenna.

"Come, my dear," welcomed her Lady Olenna. Daenerys noticed that she had replaced her widow black dress and head gear for bright red clothes. "You look ravishing in that dress. I remember that Margaery liked it very much."

Daenerys smiled politely, keeping up with the old woman's antics.

"Ah, the Targaryen hair…" lady Olenna took one of the silver curls between her fingers, "I was betrothed once to a Targaryen…"she mumbled and Daenerys looked surprised at her. Lady Olenna smirked, "Prince Aemon was charming and had a similar silver hair like you. A pure blood Targaryen. Then I met my future husband and Aemon met a common girl…"

For a moment Lady Olenna eye's lost focus like she was imagining what would've been if she had chosen a different path but she quickly backed up. Daenerys felt sympathy for her, she had also thought of the different paths she would've chosen to save Drogo and her son.

Two women in dusty and torn clothes were dragged in chains in the yard. These were the wife of Randyll Tarly and his daughter Talla.

Daenerys noticed that Talla cast a murderous look at her father and judging from the frown on Randyll's face, the feeling was mutual. It seemed that the daughter didn't approve her father's actions. She was tall, too tall for a woman, with long dark hair and bright eyes. Her face wasn't going to make any poet to write poetry and she was probably in her late twenties. 'An old age by Westerosi standard…' thought Daenerys. Which most likely meant that Talla was considered a splinter, too old to marry and a burden to her father.

Lord Mathis, the father of young Thaddaeus stepped and bowed to her and Lady Olenna. After that he started to speak about the crimes of Randyll Tarly and how he had brought dishonor.

Daenerys had read a lot of the history books and she knew that it was the common rule in Westeros to erase the House that had rebelled. That's how Castamere of House Reyne was wiped out in the lands of Tywin Lannister. And that's how very recently House Bolton was eradicated.

A thought appeared in her mind, 'Only Jon Snow hadn't judged a daughter for her father's crimes…'

Why was she thinking again for that stubborn man when there were so many available and willing around? But she well remembered how Varys had informed her of the actions of Jon Snow as a King.

"Jon Snow would spare that woman….but I am not him!' she watched as Talla tried to cover her breasts with the remnants of a dress. 'And what would Aegon do?'

Again the memory of those history books that Jorah had given her, came around. Orys Baratheon, a rumored bastard brother of Aegon had married the daughter of the defeated King of Storm Lands. She had been the Spoils of War that Aegon gifted to him.

'And after that his descendants rebelled against your father,' a voice whispered in her mind.

Looking at the defiant woman, Daenerys decided. She was not going to let this brave woman be killed. The future was not set in stone, here and now she was doing her choices, not some mystical fate.

She glanced at Bronn who was looking at Talla with pity and he caught her stare. She made a sign for him to approach and he obeyed.

"Bronn, what do you think of marrying that woman?' whispered Daenerys. She could see Bronn thinking quickly about his castle so she added, "I can ask Lady Olenna to spare her lands and castle if you agree."

Bronn eyed the tall woman and a smile spread on his face, "We have a deal, my Queen."

"If you marry her, I want you to treat her gently and with respect, not like a brooding mare,"clarified Daenerys.

Bronn took a second glance at Talla, "You have my word, Your Grace."

Satisfied, Daenerys walked to Lady Olenna, "May I have a word with you, Lady Olenna?

She quickly explained her desire to spare the life of Talla and her mother and to give Tarly's House to Bronn.

Lady Olenna thought for a second and then nodded, "Talla is a good woman, she was a handmaiden once to Margaery and I know how much she suffered under Randyll. But…"Olenna twisted her lips, "The name Tarly must be wiped out!"

"How about House Blackwater?" Bronn was quick to insert in the conversation.

"Blackwater?" Lady Olenna was perplexed, trying to find in her memories such noble family "Where did your father hail from?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Bronn, "my mother was a maid in Dayne House and after that worked in a tavern so I guess he must have been from that area."

Lady Olenna's sharp eyes measured him. Daenerys had no idea what was behind these dark eyes but after a long pause Lady Olenna said, "Very well, a Blackwater it will be."

She quickly turned to Talla, "Our Queen has found mercy in her heart," announced Lady Olenna and Talla looked anxiously at Daenerys, not sure what a Mad King's daughter mercy may be. "Our Queen offers you Talla, daughter of Randyll Tarly a choice. Bend a knee and marry Ser Bronn of Blackwater and she will pardon your life and the life of your mother. Your lands will be under the sigil of House Blackwater. Do you agree?"

Talla looked at Daenerys with emerging hope, then turned her eyes to Bronn. He smiled encouragingly and Talla's pale lips moved into a semblance of a smile. She knelt, revealing the scrapped skin on her knees. "I, Talla of House Tarly, bend the knee to you, my Queen"

Daenerys nodded graciously. Bronn quickly went to Talla and covered her with his cloak. He helped Talla and her mother to stand and a group of servants escorted his newly minted wife-to-be and mother-in-law in the castle. There was no need for them to witness the beheading.

Bronn followed Daenerys as she stood before the gathered captured soldiers.

She looked at the ashen faces. Thousands of eyes, some hopeful, other scared met her. Tarly's soldiers were in wonder of what had just transpired and had hopes that the clemency may extend to them. Lannister's didn't seem so optimistic.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen," faced them Daenerys. "I know what Cercei has told you. That I am going to burn your children and my army will destroy your villages. I know that you have been fed lies since the day she usurped the Iron Throne!"

She took a breath, "I am not going to convince you with words, I will prove myself with actions! I won't judge children for the deeds of their fathers and I will not judge soldiers for following their commanders in battle. As you saw Talla Tarly is now a free woman that chose to marry and live a happy life." Her voice sounded strong and confident, resonating across the stone walls.

"I offer you a choice as well. Bend the knee and follow me or follow the people that had lied and used you to your execution!"

She looked at the captured soldiers. Some were blinking, like they didn't believe what they were hearing, others looked uncertainly around. Then a man in Tarly uniform knelt and was followed by another one and another one.

Hesitantly the first Lannister soldier bent a knee and after that all that could stand followed them.

She was patiently waiting till the last one knelt before turning to Bronn.

"Lord Blackwater," He gave her a strange look and Daenerys knew that she had made a point here. "Please arrange the soldiers to be fed, clothed and the wounded healed. I expect you to make a viable army from them and to assist in the transportation of food supplies."

Bronn bowed and quickly began organizing her orders into actions.

She walked back to Lady Tyrell, who had watched with blank expression her little recruitment speech. Thaddeus was throwing her burning looks and Daenerys noticed that most of the lords looked pleased.

Lady Olenna gave the order. A henchman took the Valyrian sword. The blade shone in the sun light and effortlessly separated the head of Dickon from his body.

The head swung in the air and rolled behind the table. The shriek of Randyll Tarly echoed in the yard.

x x x

The guards flanked him, carefully pulling his chains through the corridors of Highgarden.

Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, the best of the best, was feeling old and defeated. 'Three dragons…' he thought. Daenerys Targaryen hadn't even used the Dothraki riders to turn the best army in Westeros into a burning pile. Just like Aegon, Daenerys and her dragons had created a new Field of Fire. And here another Lannister was defeated.

He had seen people turning into ashes in a blink of an eye, had stood there helplessly while the Dragon Queen had wreaked havoc and destroyed with single command hundreds of men.

He had the whole night, staying in the dungeon to see again and again in his thoughts the terrible death of his men. He was awakened by the guards at what was about to be a morning. He knew that it wasn't his execution, he had heard Daenerys telling that she will exchange him for the captured allies.

Guards stopped in front of elaborately decorated door and walked him inside. The room was opulent, with a big bed and a steaming bath. He blinked at the morning sun, shining through the slips in the heavy curtains, covering the windows. A male servant was waiting next to the bath and a chest with towels.

"Undress, Ser Jaime and take a bath." Ordered the commander of the guards. Jaime had expected to be tortured in the dungeon, just like Cercei had done to the captured Dornish ruler.

He allowed the servant to bathe him, took new clothes and his cleaned armor was brought back and put on him. After that the servants escorted him through the corridors to another decorated room.

Without a word, they took to the door and Jaime was forced to follow. They crossed the entryway and his eyes adjusted to the painful sunlight. When he was able to focus, he wished he had stayed in the dungeon.

This was the main yard of Highgarden. It was big enough to host more than a thousand bannermen of House Tyrell and a still covered with ashes Lord Randyll Tarly. He was unchained but surrounded by Olenna's soldiers.

At this place of the yard where Lady Olenna's guards had brought him, Jaime saw her liege lords, all standing and waiting for her. Bronn was there too. Jaime avoided looking at him. The sellsword always chooses the winning side.

Daenerys Targaryen stood there, wearing a silk blue dress, that left little to imagination. She stood next to the lords. Her silver hair was flowing freely around her shoulders, like waves of ice and silver. Jaime had to admit that Targaryens had unique features. He remembered how beautiful was Daenerys's mother. Just like her daughter.

On a table, covered with the red and black flag of Targaryen House and that of the Reach was his sword, The Widow's Wail. Jaime had last seen this sigil more than twenty years ago, during the siege of King's Landing. The blood on the blade, was in a strangely beautiful harmony with the three red dragons.

He felt his hairs stand up.

The guards pulled his chains and Jaime saw what was on the other side of the table. A head, it was the head of Dickon Tarly... Even now Dickon's eyes were looking like a lost goat, even after his father wasn't giving him orders.

There were two crystal glasses and a golden wine goblet on the table, next to Widow's Wail.

Lady Olenna Tyrell now was wearing all red like she was rejoicing. 'She chose the winning side too…' thought bitterly Jaime.

Graciously, Lady of the Reach gifted Jaime with a smile.

"Come and take a glass of wine at my table, Lord Jaime. Unlike your sister, I am known to show my manners to my guests." She delicately took the goblet and poured red wine in the two glasses.

Jaime awkwardly took the glass.

"How bravely your army fought," said Lady Olenna. "Lions indeed…"

Jaime took a gulp and kept silent. He stared at the wine, so he can avoid the eyes of the Dragon Queen and the lords.

"I have done things, terrible things to protect my family," she told him, "and I have never lost my sleep. But your sister…" her lips thinned, like even the thought of Cercei was leaving a bad taste in her mouth. "She did things that I couldn't even imagine. That was my weakness, I failed to imagine the horrors she would do."

He really didn't know what to say. He had seen the empty pit that was now the Great Septa but he still loved his sister. 'Even if she is a monster…Cercei needs me!'

"How did Cercei wanted to kill me, once you have taken Highgarden?" changed the topic Lady Olenna.

"She wanted to parade you through the streets of King's Landing and then behead you. I talked her out of that," he confessed. "I brought a poison."

"Would it'd been painful?" inquired Olenna with mild curiosity like she was asking about breakfast tea.

"No…" Jaime shook his head. He remembered how angry was Cercei when he had insisted Lady Tyrell die with honor.

"She is a decease your sister," Jaime lifted his eyes from the empty glass. She was watching him closely. "I regret my role in spreading it. And soon you will regret it too," continued Lady Olenna.

Jaime couldn't blame her. He knew how deeply she was mourning her grandchildren.

She put her half empty glass on the table and turned to Lord Tarly

"My dear friend Randyll…" Lady Olenna said but she didn't address her words at Jaime. Instead she was fixing with venom the covered with ash Lord Tarly. "He was my best friend, he knew my grandchildren, he knew how I mourned for them…But his lust to be Warden of the South was above our friendship, above his loyalty…"

Randyll Tarly was looking like a broken man.

"House Tarly is no more!" spat Lady Olenna, "He betrayed me, he betrayed everything he had sworn to protect. He betrayed his honor." She looked Jaime in the eyes. "So I took his precious son, just like my grandchildren were killed by that mad bitch Cercei!"

Suddenly she smiled, "I'd hate for him to die like your son-clawing at his neck, foam and bile spilling from his mouth, eyes blood red, skin purple. It must have been horrible for you, as a Kingsguard, as a father. It was horrible enough for me, a shocking scene, not at all what I intended. You see, I'd never seen the poison work before. Tell Cersei. I want her to know it was me."

Jaime gaped. The true meaning of her words reached him. 'Tyrion didn't kill Joffrey.'

The vial with poison and the half empty glass of wine that Lady Tyrrell had left, were brought on a tray by a servant. Lady Olenna poured it in the glass of wine and Lord Randyll Tarly stoically drank it.

Jaime felt something clawing in him. Another man was killed before his eyes. Another man, who had chosen to follow him. 'Father knew that Tyrion was innocent...Cercei …' He didn't want to think about that. She must've not known that Tyrion was innocent…

He looked at the crumbling Tarly, looked at Lady of the Reach and met the eyes of Daenerys Targaryen. With her silver hair she was in stark contrast with the other people, like a princess from those fairy tales for the Ancient Valyrians that his nannies weaved when he was a child.

She returned his gaze with such power that Jaime finally realized something.

'There is no escape from the Dragon Queen…'

This was a lesson Daenerys had allowed.

Lord Tarly and his son had been a game meat from the moment Tarly had accepted Cercei's offer to be Warden of the South. She had used Olenna's grief to execute Randyll and his son in such a way that would cast her in good light as protector of the blood right of her ally and moderate and wise ruler, without the need to burn alive the traitors.

Granting Tarly to Olenna for execution made a point more brutal than feeding them to her Dragons.

'She isn't like her father, she isn't mad. She won't burn at stake people for her amusement.' Jaime thought, watching her. 'She is cunning and intelligent, just like Aegon The Conquerer before her. And like Aegon, she will crush everything and everyone standing on her way.'

x x x

The scroll of paper was standing next to Storms End castle, dropped there by Cercei.

She was staring at the painted Highgarden castle, not really seeing it.

'The Dragon Queen just singlehanedly wiped my army…' she thought and the image of her brother and lover Jaime emerged in her mind. 'He was captured…' This infuriated her. Again he has lost his army and was captured, leaving her alone, 'There won't be a third time….'

The heavy steps of Ser Gregor Clegane echoed in the small yard. Bracing herself, Cercei looked at the representative of the Iron Bank.

The smug look on Tycho Nestoris face really grated on her nerves. He had told her that she won't win against Dragons and she had challenged his belief.

"It seems that you couldn't establish your control over the continent," said Tycho, "And there is no gold coming to pay the debts of the Crown."

Cercei really wanted to order The Mountain to smash this weasel but she had to put off that for after the war.

"If Daenerys Targaryen wins, do you think she will pay the Crown's debt?" she felt pure delight, watching Tycho's smirk fade. "If the Iron Bank supports me, I will repay the debt. If they don't, then you will lose your investment in Westeros, just like you did with the slave trade in Mereen and Astapor. And didn't Daenerys Targaryen also put an end to the lucrative slave trade in the Dothraki Grass Sea?" she kindly asked. "I heard that her Viceroy in Mereen, Daario Naharis is very good in establishing her revolutionary vision about slaves over all territories of her Empire in Essos. And beyond…"

She knew from her spies that Nestoris had received a raven three days ago with a cart blanche to finance her against the Dragon Queen. And her Hand that she had sent to Essos, needed the money of the Iron Bank to hire the Golden Company mercenaries. Euron was back in King's Landing with his fleet, so she only needed to secure the gold.

Tycho Nestoris looked at her, "You need our gold to hire the Golden Company…" Cercei was sure that the spies of the Iron Bank haven't been idle. "But we will require much higher interest rate and more returns after the war is over."

She had expected that, "When I win the war, I will give you a complete control over Dorne and its wine and silk trade." The carrot she had waved under the weasel's nose, made the eyes of Tycho Nestoris shone. Dorne had long resisted the influence of the Iron Bank as she well knew.

"I will send a raven to the commander Strickland that we will finance the war." Tycho said.

Cercei smiled sweetly at his words and accompanied Tycho to the column gallery. The Mountain stepped on the scroll flattening it against the paintings of Storms Land.

"What about your brother, he was captured, wasn't he?" remembered the Iron Bank representative.

Cercei didn't change the expression of her face, "I will send tomorrow a message to Daenerys that I can't trade both of her allies in exchange of one captured Lannister." Tycho raised his brows, he obviously didn't expect that she will dump her brother so fast, "This will win us time…" she paused, "And Euron is reluctant to part with his spoils of war, so I can only negotiate for the Dornish bitch…"

She could see how Tycho's thoughts were calculating her words. It would take 3 days for Euron's fast ships to cross the Narrow Sea to Essos, at least two days for the mercenaries to take on the ships and 3 days back to Kings Landing. 9 days…

The raven will be sent tomorrow, it will need 2 days to fly to Highgarden and 2 days back and the negotiations will take place for at least two more flights…The Dragon's Queen Dothraki army was still at Dragonstone and her Unsullied were in Casterly Rock…

Tycho Nestoris oily smile spread on his face, "You are a true daughter of Tywin Lannister! We have been right to invest in you!"

Cercei's lips spread, imitating a smile. 'Once I win the war against that Dragon bitch, your head will be the first of many to decorate the walls of my capital…'

She had no intention of paying even a coin to the Iron Bank.

x x x

A horn sounded in the distance and Jon Snow stood up from his work. He was carrying the crates with dragonglass to the boat. Ser Davos was behind him with the Dothraki that Daenerys had provided.

Jon looked at the sea and noticed that a small boat was separating from a ship that was likely a merchant vessel.

At least two dozen Dothraki riders and Misandei were approaching in the distance, almost as quick as the boat. Whoever was rowing it was very good at doing it.

As the boat approached, the Dothraki took positions with weapons ready to strike.

Jon could see that in the boat was only one man. He looked his age, with black hair and eyes so light that even from in the pale light coming through the stormy clouds Joh could tell they were blue. The man stepped over the board in the sea water and with his strength pulled the boat to the sand shore.

He was not very tall but very stocky and build like a bull, with powerful arms and chest. The man was wearing coarse clothes and as he came closer Jon could see his calloused hands. This wasn't a lord.

The man stood still, eyeing the Dothraki, suddenly looking anxious.

"Well, well, I was sure you are still rowing…" Ser Davos exclaimed and laughing went and hug the man, who smiled and hugged back.

Ser Davos turned to Jon and Misandei, "This is Gendry! He is a blacksmith from King's Landing. He was captured by the Red Priestess and I set him free…" he looked fondly at Gendry who stepped and his blue eyes ran between Jon and Misandei.

"I am Gendry, a bastard of Robert Baratheon but I have no ill feelings toward Queen Daenerys Targaryen. I have been raised as a slave at a blacksmith in King's Landing and then I was forced to flee when Cercei killed all bastards that my father had left."

Gendry's pale face showed how his speech was grating at his courage. Jon was impressed how bravely he stood there, unarmed and saying he was a son of the man who had killed Daenerys brother and rebelled against her father.

"I was captured by the Red witch and she was about to sacrifice me, when Ser Davos set me free. Since then I was hiding in King's Landing, making weapons for the Lannisters. But when I heard of the Dragon Queen coming to Westeros, I couldn't stay there anymore and create weapons for the people I despise." He took a deep breath and continued, "I have come to offer my services to the Dragon Queen and to bend the knee."

Misandei studied for a long moment the pale man and then she nodded, welcoming Gendry. He took his instruments and a giant hammer from the boat. The Dothraki escorted him to the lower buildings next to the castle where the riders were stationed.

Jon looked thoughtfully at the group of Dotraki riders, Misandei and Gendry.

Ser Davos stepped next him, "She really inspires people, doesn't she?" This was not a question.

Jon returned to the dragonglass but he could feel the eyes of Ser Davos on him.

Without looking at his Hand, he whispered, "She does…'


	3. Chapter 3 Eastwatch

Chapter 3 Eastwatch

x x x

Grey Worm was looking grimly at the hundreds of people that now resided in the barracks previously used for the garrison of Lannisport. In moments like these he really wished he hadn't restrained himself from his first instinct to strangle the dwarf. He'd had that impulse back in Mereen when the Masters fleet had surprised them all after all the elaborate plans and talks of Tyrion Lannister.

He wished he hadn't stopped then and had killed the dwarf. If it wasn't for this little smooth talking midget, he wouldn't be trapped here in this wretched castle. He would be with his Queen and Misandei.

'Wishes, wishes…'

He and his brothers-in arm had quickly invaded and taken over Castlerly Rock, only to find the granaries empty and his ships and food supplies trapped and destroyed by Euron Greyjoy. Grey Worm had found himself in the impossible situation to feed 8000 soldiers, more than 400 hundred people than had survived from the ships and around 100 captured servants and Lannister soldiers.

He had sent the news by a raven to Dragonstone and for the first time in his life he had to think plans and strategies. He was unused to it but he had to quickly learn how to do it.

He had located posts around the castle and sent scouts to find villages with food but everything around Casterly Rock was abandoned. He had seized control over nearby city of Lannisport that had been left by the Lannister forces and the people offered very little resistance when his soldiers marched in the streets.

The only example Grey Worm had seen of how to rule a city was his time in Mereen, watching Tyrion Lannister deal with the chosen leaders of the common people.

So Grey Worm had done his version of the same here in Lannisport. He had declared city under the protection of Queen Daenerys and had abolished some of the taxes, all the others cut in half.

Then he had done what Queen Daenerys wanted to do with the Masters in Mereen but she had too good soul to do it. Grey Worm had executed all officials from the previous regime and installed his people on their places.

The only exceptions were the Maesters and the religious septas. Grey Worm believed only in his Queen but he knew that she tolerated all faiths. As for the Maesters he thought they should put their heads to use and had ordered them to find solutions to various things that has plagued the city.

He had divided the city in quarters and ordered every quarter to choose a leader who will represent its area in his City Council. He had invited the Guilds of the fishermen and all other trades to choose a leader and had a meeting with them all in the Great Hall of Lannisters, telling them of the new rules he had implemented.

He well remembered the stunned looks of the gathered elected representatives. At first they met his new rules with silence, then quickly started asking questions. Grey Worm had dealt with their questions in the same way his has with his subordinate soldiers. He had instilled silence and everyone with a question had stepped ahead and asked, then returned to his group when Grey Worm answered his question.

Surprisingly his actions had swift results. On the next day after the meeting the fishermen and tradesmen had supported him and fought off when some of Euron's fleet had tried to destroy the remaining ships of Grey Worm and the local ships of the fishermen in Lannisport's harbor.

There were no insurrections in the city, trade returned to the market and even merchant ships came into the port. Most active support the Commander of the Unsullied had received from the newly minted Guild of Honest Women. He had vague idea why the prostitutes of Lannisport had decided to call themselves like that but he really didn't care. The Guild Mistress Celia was informing him for everything going in the city with such accuracy that left Grey Worm really astonished.

'Maybe Varys has to talk with her if we survive this…'

When at first the Guild was formed, the other representatives had objected to any women attending the Council but Grey Worm had pointed out they are all under the rule of their Queen and she is a woman too. Mistress Celia had sat on a chair in his Council, actively participating in the discussions and the Unsullied had received a special price in the brothels in Lannisport.

'Houses of free love…' corrected himself Grey Worm. Celia had insisted they were called that in the official documents.

He had found that by the order of Jaime Lannister all armies and lords from territories of the Westerlands south of the River Road were relocated to his army in King's Landing or gathered north at the Golden Tooth.

The cities and villages south of the River Road quickly surrendered, especially after hearing about Grey Worm actions in Lannisport. The Unsullied didn't loot or rape, they weren't interested in that.

Grey Worm managed to organize supply of food but his soldiers were spreading thin in guarding the trains with grain and villages that supported the new rule.

Lord Lefford from Golden Tooth was making raids in the territory south of the road, making the transport of food more difficult. Grey Worm didn't have enough horses or men to stop them and the raids of the lord were quick hit and run. This had caused more and more refugees to come in Lannisport and this made the problem with feeding so many something he hadn't imagined.

In the two weeks here in The Westerlands, Grey Worm had waited patiently for orders from his Queen. He didn't expect that she will come here if she decided not to listen to the dwarf and his plans of King's Landing.

He looked again in the barracks and adjusted the heavy armor he had on. The evening was getting cooler and it was about to rain. Not that this surprised Grey Worm. Westeros was the rainiest place he had ever seen.

He started walking among the barracks. The Unsullied had made order so for now all refugees were fed and he meet respectful stares from the few people walking his way.

He noticed that around one of the buildings there was a line of more than a dozen waiting people. They were standing patiently despite the rain.

Grey Worm wondered what they were waiting for and came closer to investigate. A carved tree trunk stood next to the door and for a moment Grey Worm felt something in him stir at the carved lines of a man's face. He recalled Mistress Celia asking him for soldiers to escort an old woman from the forest near Lannisport to the city. According to her, the old woman was more versed in herbs and healing potions than the Maesters.

'So here is the old healer', realized Grey Worm and was about to turn and continue with his evening patrol, when the door next to the carved tree opened and Mistress Celia emerged.

Smiling cloying at him, she fluttered her long lashes that underlined beautiful green eyes. "Ah, Commander…" she purred, flicking a golden curl behind her ear, "I was sent to fetch you."

Grey Worm felt her arm, warping around him and was pushed toward the door. He looked at Celia, "I am not sick, I don't need to visit your healer woman." He tried to say it politely.

Celia smiled enigmatically, "No one refuses Maggy The Frog…"

Grey Worm met her serious eyes. She had stopped fluttering her lashes and was staring very seriously. The people, waiting in line, didn't object that their waiting will be prolonged. Curious, Grey Worm decided to go inside.

Stepping in, he noticed how the room looked overburdened with herbs, hanging from the ceiling. At the small fire a woman sat on a chair. A dagger on a small table behind the fire, caught the glimpses from the flames.

She was dressed in grey bodice and skirt, that revealed bosom long past her prime. Her mated greying hair spread on her back and shoulders. The woman turned her face to him and he saw her dark eyes. Like Celia, she had used a charcoal to underline them and some red pain on her lips. Her face was middle aged, with slight wrinkles carved around her lips and between her eyes.

The woman smiled, revealing a surprisingly full set of slightly yellow teeth.

"I am happy to see you in person, Commander," said the woman, "You are taller than in my visions."

He stood straight, wondering what to say but the woman continued, "I saw your coming."

At his perplexed look, she added, "You and your soldiers. I saw it in the flames." She stood up and Grey Worm realized she was as tall as him, "Everyone in Lannisport comes to me for a healing potion or to know their future…" She smirked, "Until they know their future."

"You have come invited," she said, "Don't you want to know your future Grey Worm?"

Her eyes were reflecting the light from the fire and Grey Worm suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I know my future," he told her, "it is with my Queen."

Maggy The Frog giggled, "And with the one that brought the fear in your heart?"

Grey Worm stood still, 'How does she know?' he wondered. He hadn't told anyone about Misandei.

"So don't you want to know your future?" asked again the woman.

"Will I see Misandei again?' gulped Grey Worm.

"Yes,"answered Maggy the Frog, "You will live long enough to see her and her children raised."

Grey Worm felt mixed feelings at her words. He knew that Misandei loved him, but every woman wanted children and a family. And he…

"Didn't you wonder, Commander, how the Unsullied were welcomed so easy in Lannisport?" the words of the old woman distracted him from his thoughts of Misandei.

Grey Worm's feeling of alert raised an alarm. Suddenly the old woman didn't look so weak and pale. 'She is a witch…'

"When you are sick or need guidance maesters are expensive and only the lords and the wealthiest traders can afford them. As for the common people," Maggy the Frog grinned, "they all come to me."

She turned and started gathering bunches of dried herbs in a woven bag. Grey Worm noticed in the darken corner of the room more boxes, bags and chests.

He couldn't understand what the witch meant with her words but wasn't left in the dark long. Maggy the Frog put another bunch in the bag and tied it, putting it on the pile of other bags.

"You see Commander, I told them to stand and see for themselves. They obeyed." She was talking again to him. "They know that my visions come true."

Grey Worm took a long look at her. "And what your visions say about my Queen?" he asked. "Will she come here?"

"No," the witch smiled, "You will go to her. Soon. And…" she stepped closer, "when she does, I will come with you."

Her eyes unfocused and Grey Worm felt a cold shivering, standing next to that strange woman.

She looked fiercely at the dagger, next to the fire and an expression of pleasure crossed her face. "I want to watch from the front seat when your Queen casts down and takes everything held dear from someone who came uninvited…"

She started laughing and Grey Worm felt a need to flee. He stormed through the door, followed by the curious eyes of the waiting people, Celia and the giggling sounds of Maggy's laugh.

He tried to compose himself and walk with dignity but his hands were still trembling when he walked back to the tower, where the Unsullied headquarters were stationed.

'She is just an old woman…'

Climbing the steps to the upper floor, he reached the platform on the top and was about to inspect the soldiers of the night watch, when he heard a croaking sound. He saw a raven flew at the Maester's watching terrace.

A sinking feeling holed in him. 'Could it be…'

He ran to the Maester's quarters and found him untying the scroll from the raven's leg.

Grey Worm felt his hands shaking when he took and unrolled the scroll.

His Queen herself, had written a message to him. She had arrived with her Dragons to help her ally and defeated the Lannisters at Highgarden. She was telling him that she had sent one of the liege lords of Lady Olenna, Lord Rowan with 3000 riders and 6000 troops to Casterly Rock and they will arrive in four days to hold the Westerlands for her. She ordered him to leave as garrison 1000 Unsullied and chose one of them to represents her and to marsh to the Reach and join her for the siege of King's Landing.

Grey Worm felt immense happiness that his Queen was alive and well. He was going back to her and Misandei.

Turning to the soldier, who had come with him, he ordered, "Prepare a few cargo carriages and go the healer woman in the barracks." After a pause, he added, "And make sure there is a comfortable carriage for her to travel…"

He felt a smile turn on his lips for the first time since his parting with Misandei, when he began instructing the Maester what to write to his Queen.

x x x

Bronn took the knife and put it on the sheath. The leather belt was intricately decorated with gemstones and golden caps, shaped in the sigil of House Tyrell, a present from Lady Olenna. He was asked by the goldsmith what is he sigil of his House and at first Bronn had no idea. He looked at his bride, standing next to his mother-in-law.

The wedding ceremony had taken place this morning. It was short, attended by his Queen, Lady Olenna and some of the lords. Bronn was now officially wed to Talla Tarly and Lord of all lands once in possession of House Tarly.

As a Lord of a new House he had to have his own sigil to be put on the banners.

"I will take whatever sigil House Tarly has…" He tried to remember what the fuck the sigil of Randyll Tarly was, that he wore on his clothes. For Bronn it was all the same, even if a duck was the sigil of his House.

"No, I don't like hunting and killing animals for sport," objected Talla. Her words caused a few raised eyebrows from the surrounding servants and few lords. Her mother cringed in fear.

Bronn wondered how many times the old Randyll Tarly had reprimanded brutally when contradicted. Bronn hunted when he had to feed, he didn't find it amusing to chase and kill animals or humans for sport. It seemed Talla shared his preferences. 'This marriage may be fruitful…'

"What would you like the sigil to be then, my lady?" He asked kindly.

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful, "A silver dragon after Queen Daenerys who showed her mercy to me and my mother."

Bronn realized that he was married to a woman that had more brain than the combine quantity of her father and brother. Choosing a sigil, that openly stated the loyalty of House Blackwater to Targaryen Crown was an extremely clever move.

Talla's grey eyes met his and she gave him a smile. "And the moto of our House will be 'We Follow The Dragon'"

In that moment, Bronn felt something stir in his groins at the glimpse of the inner beauty of his wife. How that smart woman had lived under a narrow minded tyrant like the old bastard Randyll was beyond his imagination…

"Very well," he agreed and looked at the goldsmith, "My wife, Lady Blackwater will instruct you of the details and all the other things necessary for my House."

Talla smiled again and Bronn felt more and more attracted to his wife. The servants exchanged stares, Lady Talla had just won a place of authority and they knew that Bronn will hear her words.

"Now, if you excuse me Ladies, I will go and inspect the army that our Queen ordered me to put in shape," he kissed gently the hand of his wife, in the best imitation of knight's gentlemanly manners, then brushed his lips across the knuckles of his mother-in-law. She was still blinking uncertainly, like she couldn't understand why this stranger, that was married to his daughter, was behaving with such courtesy.

Bronn nodded to the lords and walked from the little family gathering.

He walked to the east wing, where the wounded soldiers were stationed. Most of the wounded had burns that were healing well under the treatment of Lady Olenna's Maester and Bronn expected them to be able to fight and march in five to ten days.

He tried to pay attention to every soldier, ensuring all were well fed and cared for. He noticed the surprised looks of them, not used to a lord, giving a shit for them, once they were useless.

Some of the wounded wouldn't be able to fight, so Bronn told them that he offers to support them while they learn a trade or a skill as craftsmen and then settle them in the lands of House Blackwater.

Some of the soldiers cried and Bronn knew why. They expected to be abandoned now that they were no longer useful. He had seen it done in his years as sellsword, so now he refused to follow what he found repulsive. He didn't think that Daenerys Targaryen will object. From what he had heard of and seen from her so far, she didn't want to follow any tradition or beliefs.

He was inspecting the other soldiers, who were not wounded and were now in tents outside Highgarden, when a servant appeared and bowed to him, "Lord Blackwater, Her Majesty Queen Daenerys, asks you to attend to her Small Council."

Bronn felt the surprised eyes of the soldiers. He had climbed the steps of a mere sellsword and mercenary to Lannisters to a member of her Small Councill in a blink of mere two days.

He adjusted the heavy leather belt, nodded to the new commanders of his army and followed the servant to the castle.

x x x

The Small Council was gathered in a hall with floor-to-ceiling windows on the long side of the walls. The light from the late morning sun was making the painted colors of the map on the wall shine.

It was ten feet tall and six feet wide, painted on a heavy linen paper and hanging on the wall.

The map was intricately done, with mountains and rivers, all castles and roads painted with great attention to the detail.

Daenerys Targaryen was still looking to Bronn like a maiden from the fairy tales. She was so small and slender, with pearly white skin and innocent expression on her face. And what a face she had, he could lose himself in these blue eyes and lips that called for his most basic instincts. Bronn suspected that he was not the only one, judging from the love stares young Lord Thaddeus Rowan was giving her. He had a feeling that the young lord will be very effective in enforcing her wishes in the coming war.

Her silver hair, now in intricately hair-do, made him feel his pants tight. 'Is there a man who can look at her and not imagine her hair, gripped in fist, while those lips are wrapped around his dick?' He asked himself. 'And those eyes staring at him…'

He knew that it was futile to even imagine such thing. She was with Valyrian blood, from the Targaryen House and she yielded Dragons. She was meant to command Kings, not mere sellswords.

He remembered from the briefings about her, how she had left her previous lover Daario Naharis as Viceroy of her holdings in Essos. Even after the separation he was still loyal to her.

'What kind of a woman instigates such loyalty in her discarded bed partners?'

Queen Daenerys was looking intently at the big map of Westeros. She was sitting at the Master's seat of the table, Lady Olenna and the old Maester at her right side. Lord Rowan and his son Lord Thaddeus on their right side. Another lord that Bronn had been introduced during the wedding as Lord Aegor, Master of Coin, was sitting next to the Maester.

The third chair on the left side, next to Lord Thaddeus was empty.

Bronn bowed to Daenerys and she smiled and gestured with a pale hand to the empty chair. He sat on it and took a look around, listening to the Maester and the lords.

They were planning the strategy for the Westerlands. A raven had come from Grey Worm and Daenerys had felt immensely happy that he was well and most of the Unsullied. He had written how he had taken in control Lannisport and the territories south of the River Road, about the raids of Lord Lefford and the shortage of food.

Lady Olenna agreed to send an envoy with food supplies and forces to guard them.

"Lord Rowan," addressed Daenerys the old Lord Rowan, "I ordered my Commander to leave as garrison 1000 soldiers at Lannisport and Casterly Rock. They will guard and keep the cities and the surrounding area. I want you to take your soldiers and enforce peace and order north of the River Road."

The elderly lord looked at her, "Can I offer clemency to the lords, that are doing the raids?"

A silence fell upon the room.

Bronn noticed that the hallo around her that was created from the sun rays on her silver hair, suddenly looked cooler. The illusion of a fair maiden shifted and transformed into something terrifying.

She glanced again at the map, "I want you to deal with this Lefford," she skipped the title of lord and Bronn knew that nothing good was about to come for this Lannister supporter. "All of the lords north of the River Road had received ravens from Grey Worm with my message to bend the knee and they ignored it. They have raised arms against my army…"

Her eyes measured every face around the table and she continued, "I will show them no mercy. Eliminate the nobles that participate in the raids and bring their lands to the Crown's fold. Their castles will be rewarded to those Houses who are loyal."

'These fuckers had awakened the Dragon…' a thought crossed his mind and he could very well imagine what atrocities she was capable of. He was really impressed how she managed to restrained her inner self when she had her Dragons.

He could imagine the massacre the eager lord would spread in Northern Westerlands when Daenerys again surprised him.

"Make sure that no ordinary people are harmed during your campaign there," she addressed Lord Rowan. "I want your people to check every peasant house or that of a city dweller and to supply them with food and help with their needs." She seems determined, "I won't let the common people be crushed under the wheel of the rich and powerful anymore now that I am a Queen."

The lord blinked and looked at Lady Olenna, like she could translate what he had just heard. Lady Olenna gave a thin smile at the stunned lord. Bronn suspected that she really enjoyed how Daenerys was handling things.

It was an unspoken rule that the lands of the mutinied lord will be put under sword. In the history of Westeros the wheel that the Lords had yielded had crushed the common people and no one expected that the daughter of the Mad King will make the wheel lighter.

'She just smashed the wheel…'

Daenerys could see how the eyes of Lord Rowan lit up. He wasn't in favor of burning villages and a new sense of respect crossed his features.

Next the discussion turned to what forces were left in the Reach and what army will be sent with Daenerys to King's Landing. Lady Olenna needed a day to load the needed food supplies. Lord Thaddeus, the son of the old Lord Rowan will command the forces of the Reach and Bronn will join under his command with what was left of Lannister and Tarly armies.

Bronn cleared his throat, "I would like to relocate some of the resources of House Tarly to the soldiers who can't fight. I offered them to teach them trade or a skill as craftsmen and help them build their new lives."

Daenerys smiled at him, "That is a wonderful idea, Lord Bronn." Bronn felt something warmer spread in his chest, just as the revelation he had when he had seen her riding her dragon.

"Make sure that not a single man from my armies is left wounded or abandoned. We will take care for all of them." She continued.

'She really cares for the common people…' Bronn mused. For the first time Westeros had a ruler that saw her subjects as people, not some useful tools to pay the taxes and do the heavy burden.

"The Wise Maesters from the Citadel had agreed to meet with me…" She said after listening to one of the Lords, who was Master of Coin to Lady Olenna explain the organization of the food train to Blackwater Rush. "In the Citadel…'

Lady Olenna frowned, "I will send a raven to the lord of the Oldtwon, Lord Hightower to be ready to escort you and search for every trap that could be laid."

Daenerys was nodding at the discussion, listening with one ear, but in her mind she was mentally in the Citadel

'Could a dragon have an armor?' she thought. "And I wonder what secrets the Maesters hold in their books…"

x x x

Archmeaster Embrose slid his eyes on the left and right, the trepidation was in the air. On both sides of the gathered Archmaesters and lower rank Maesters and apprentices, were the soldiers of Lord Edmund Hightower. The Lord himself was here, armed to his teeth, throwing suspicious glances at them.

Embros knew that the Lord suspected them in something foul, inviting Daenerys Targaryen here. He wanted to step and shout that there was not a single person the Citadel despised more than Cercei Lannister and that abomination Qyburn.

But he had to keep his thoughts to himself. He met the worried eyes of Samuel Tarly, standing with the group of apprentices. He felt pity for him. The young Samuel had discovered about the execution of his father and brother. His sister was married to an unknown lord, a follower of the Dragon Queen and House Tarly has been erased.

Ser Jorah, the patient the young apprentice healed stepped next to the group and Embrose frowned. He was about to summon someone to remove this man, when a roar thundered in the air.

A shadow fell upon him and he noticed three dragons flying over him. The roars made him wish to run as fast as he could.

The two smaller dragons flew away. The biggest one, he knew his name was Drogon, flew lower and landed heavily in the yard. The cobblestones under Embrose's feet shivered, just as his knees.

A small figure, dressed in a black leather coat, covered with polished steel plates, climbed down the Drogon's wing. He saw the silver hair under the shiny helmet and for the first time in more than twenty years he saw a Valyrian in person.

The Dragon Queen met his frightened stare. Drogon roared, intimidating the gathered people and he heard someone shrieking.

Gulping, Archmaester Embrose made a step forward and bowed to Daenerys Targaryen, "Welcome to the Citadel, Your Grace."

She returned his courtesy with a nod, her blue eyes measuring him. He was less than ten feet from the teeth of Drogon and despite his efforts, he couldn't stop himself from noticing that each of them was longer than his arm.

He glanced at her again. Her luscious lips twitched, like she had found his fear from her dragon amusing and plunged her eyes over the gathered Maesters and then to the apprentices…

Then she froze and Embrose felt fear. Lord Hightower hurried to her, "What is it, my Queen?"

She shook her head, reassuringly at the worried lord and Embrose noticed that Ser Jorah had stepped from the group of apprentices and was walking to Daenerys Targaryen.

He was flanked by the soldiers of Lord Hightower but Daenerys waved her finger and Ser Jorah was escorted to her.

He bent a knee before her and glanced hopefully.

"You look strong, my friend," The beautiful voice of Daenerys filled the silence, "You found a cure?"

Ser Jorah nodded with devotion, "I wouldn't be here, if I wouldn't, My Queen!" He stood up.

Then Embrose witnessed something he had never imagined.

The Dragon Queen practically beamed with joy. She hugged Ser Jorah and traced his face with her slender hand, like she couldn't believe he was alive and well.

The fire between Jorah and Daenerys Targaryen was so obvious, that the kiss that followed was like the continuation of the lava flow of emotions that was pouring among them.

When her lips finally left his, Ser Jorah looked like the happiest person in the Seven Kingdoms.

"My closest friend," said Daenerys Targaryen, grasping his hand.

She turned around and Embrose was lit up by her smile, "I will be eternally grateful to the Citadel for healing my friend Jorah."

Embrose felt uneasy, remembering how he had forbidden young Tarly to heal the patient.

But Jorah didn't try to hide it. "My Queen," he gestured to Samuel Tarly, who approached cautiously and bent a knee to her, "This is Samuel Tarly, a Maester here, who healed me. He risked his life to perform a procedure that was forbidden to him and he succeeded."

Daenerys curiously studied Sam, "Are you related to Randyll Tarly?"

He nodded, sweating profusely, "He was my father…" She looked suddenly saddened at him and Sam hurried in his explanation, "He banished me to the Night's Watch because I wasn't fit to his expectations of an heir."

She remembered Varys talking about that and looking at the rounded figure of Sam, she could imagine the reaction of Randyll Tarly. Sam wasn't looking like a knight; he wasn't tall or muscled. He seemed more interested in hot pies and books, than swords and battles.

'And he had succeeded in finding a cure…'

"You have been more brave than any knight could be, when you had a courage to heal Ser Jorah," she spoke clearly and Sam smiled at her words.

"I am a sworn brother of the Night's Watch and served under Commander Mormont, the father of Ser Jorah. I couldn't leave him to die just because I haven't tried."

She smiled broadly, "Are you interested in being a member of my Council, Samuel Tarly. I still don't have a Grand Maester." She looked him up and down, "And I can only admire someone so brave and smart as you."

Tarly blinked surprised and then a pure joy crossed his rounded face, "This will be my greatest pleasure, my Queen…" He was about to say more, when he suddenly remembered something. He sighed, "But I have to tell you something…"

"I was sent here by Commander Jon Snow to find any information useful against the Whitewalkers. I tried but no one believed me and…" He licked his lips, "If I am appointed a Grand Maester I won't be here to search in the books…"

She inclined her head, "And have you studied any of the books so far, Maester Tarly?"

Sam blushed, "I am not a Maester…" At her raised eyebrows, he blurted, "Archmaester Embrose was about to recommend me to be raised as Maester but…" he realized he was blabbering before the most powerful person in the Seven Kingdoms and quickly finished, "I tried to read as much as I can but I didn't have time and access to some of the books. They are so many that I think I won't have enough time to find something useful to help Jon."

"Your Commander, Jon Snow," she tilted her head with a concentrated expression on her face, like she was solving a puzzle, "Came to me at Dragonstone and asked for my help and for dragonglass against the Whitewalkers…"

Sam blurted excitedly, "Did you give him dragonglass?"

She nodded and a smile spread her lips, "I did. I provided him with enough men and resources to take at his heart's desires."

Sam felt a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. Daenerys smiled seductively at Jorah and him, "Come with me, I have something to say to the Wise Maesters and then we can talk."

x x x

Daenerys squeezed gently the hand of Jorah. She still couldn't believe how he had returned in her life, healed and looking healthier.

Then she took to the podium in the main hall of the Citadel. Her mind checked on Drogon who was still in yard, guarded by the soldiers of Lord Hightower and on Viserion and Rhaeger who had landed in Mountains on the South.

The podium was elevated around ten feet above the floor, facing few hundred seats, managed in half-circle lines. Enormous narrow window cast light on the podium and the acoustics made sure that even whispers could be heard from the place of the podium.

A device that she recognized as Valyrian glass candles produced light in the places, far from the window. She felt strange to see this artifact from the land of her predecessors; that was nowadays considered a magic.

The space on the podium allowed more than one person to stand up. She climbed the steps, followed by Jorah and looked at the lines of seats. The Hall was used to make lectures and teachings and was now fully packed.

Every seat was taken; along the walls were present apprentices and the soldiers of Lord Hightower. The lord himself was standing with half a dozen of his knights around the podium. She knew that Lady Olenna had ordered him to protect their Queen with his life and Lord Hightower was taking seriously his vows to House Tyrell.

Daenerys met the gawking eyes of Archmaesters, all seated on the front seats. Archmaesters looked like they have swallowed something poisonous and were for a discreet way to throw it up. Maesters looked frightened and the apprentices were a mixture of frightening curiosity. She had insisted on giving a public speech, not meeting in private with the Archmaesters. Daenerys wanted her words to be heard from everyone in the Citadel.

Samuel Tarly was standing at the foot of the podium and she could see the resentment of some of the Archmaesters towards him. That infuriated her; this man had risked his life and achieved something extraordinary. He had to be rewarded, not punished.

She took a deep breath, "Ever since the Doom of Valyria, the world had plunged in Darkness," he words echoed in the Hall, reaching to the farthest corners.

"For thousands of years, Valyrians built topless towers and buildings that we can't even remotely copy today. They invented the Valyrian steel that is still sharp and stainless hundreds of years after it has been produced. They built the dragon roads that connected every city in the Empire and provided safe, fast and easy way for people and goods to travel."

The Valyrians had used them to transport slaves too but Daenerys omitted that fact.

"They had glass candles that could burn for centuries without wax or fire and they used them to communicate in vast distances, thousand times faster than we could today with the ravens!"

She noticed some of the Maesters nodding their heads at her words but the Archmaesters still looked cautious.

She glanced around, measuring the reactions of the public, "Today we are living under an endlessly spinning Wheel of misery, violence and ignorance." She continued, "It crushes the common people, devastating their lives and the lives of their children. I saw it in Essos and I see it again and again here in Westeros."

"I am not here to stand and watch the Wheel , destroy the Seven Kingdoms anymore. I am here to crush it!" She paused and looked at the Archmaesters, "I am asking you to join me!"

The hall erupted in shouts and exclamations. Buzzing talks, whispers, astounded faces…

She waited as the Archmaesters whispered to each other. Finally, their leader, Archmaester Embrose, stood up and silence spread again. Everyone was eager to hear what the chief of the Citadel have to say.

He cleared his throat, "We listened carefully to your words, Your Grace." He was speaking calmly but Daenerys could see the perspiration on his forehead, "But you are asking us, you are asking the Citadel to take side in this war. We are not a military power, we barely have enough resources for what we are doing now."

She nodded, understanding his worries, "I am not asking for your money, Archmaester." She smiled, "As Queen of Mereen and the Dragon's Bay and Khaleesi of the Great Dothraki Sea, I assure you I had more than enough before coming here. House Tyrell had pledged their resources to my cause and you know that right now they are the richest House in Westeros."

Archmaester's face could be right now one big question and Daenerys felt the air become lighter.

"I am asking for your help in rebuilding this world! " She turned to Jorah and suppressed a need to hug him again, "My closest friend and advisor, Ser Jorah Mormont, had been healed by the young master Tarly." She faced again the audience, "Samuel Tarly didn't have permission to perform a strange procedure, he wasn't sent here by the King of the North to find cures for greyscale but he had conscience and he couldn't leave Ser Jorah to die."

Samuel Tarly was suddenly a center of attention and he blushed like a beetroot, meeting her eyes.

"I will relocate resources to the Citadel," began Daenerys,"I want to build a better system than what we have now. The common people are on their own when they are sick. I want to make access to healing be free for every man, woman or child under my rule. I want you to teach more maesters and to dare to explore what is considered taboo, just like Maester Tarly did."

She licked her lips and felt her face flushed, "A representative of the Citadel was always seated in Crown's Counsil ever since the days of my predecessor Aegon The Conquerer. I will honor that tradition and will offer a seat for one of you in my Small Council…"

This caught the attention of the people. Silence was so thick that she could hear the breaths taken by the Archmaesters.

"I chose Samuel Tarly as my Grand Maester to represent the Citadel ," she announced out loud.

Samuel Tarly gaped at her words. Murmurs spread in the Hall. The Dragon Queen had chosen a son of a traitor…

"I won't judge sons for the crimes of their parents," sounded her voice in the stunned Hall, "I value people for what they are, not who their father was. "

She fixed the line of gawking Archmaesters and continued, "The King of the North, Jon Snow, came to me to Dragonstone to talk alliance against the Whitewalkers." The sudden change of topic was something no one here expected.

"He is an honorable man like his father Ned Stark. I trust his word and I believe that the danger from the Whitewalkers is above the petty wars Westeros has been plagued." Actually Daenerys still have some back thoughts about Whitewalkers but she wasn't going to admit it. "I allowed him to mine dragonglass but this won't be enough for his army to stop the Night King. So, once I am finished with Cercei…" she made a pause, that clearly indicated that this moment will come pretty soon, "I will help the North."

She smiled internally at the baffled Maesters. This was a very good curled ball, she had just thrown. The effect was going to be similar to what she had done in Astapor…

'Just without burning the city part…' she thought.

The King of the North coming to the Dragon Queen…She could see the wheels in their heads turning at the thought that the North was taking side in the war. And if King of the North was siding with her…

She took the word again, "If you agree to join me and appoint Samuel Tarly as your representative in my Council, I am here to ask you something that will benefit the Seven Kingdoms and help Maester Tarly in his mission." She looked seriously at Sam, who was still looking like the Night King had appeared before him, "Read every book for anything mentioned about the Whitewalkers and the Night King. Any idea how to stop them will be greatly appreciated by me and King of the North!"

Archmaester Embrose looked shattered. He bowed politely and this time Daenerys noticed that his gesture was more servile than the first time he had bowed at her landing.

"We will need some time to discuss your offer, Your Grace," he said and Daenerys nodded politely.

"Of course, Archmaester," she smiled,"I will have a talk with Maester Tarly and Ser Jorah while you decide. I will give you an hour to decide."

Her answer brought the message that the Archmaesters better decide quickly or…

The Archmaester nodded and the whole group from the front line seats swarmed off from the Hall.

She was escorted to a small terrace where eardropping was unlikely to happen. She could see soldiers everywhere around the Citadel . The sky was light blue with slight white clouds but the weather at noon time was warm and pleasant. Slight breeze from the sea made it cooler at times but warm enough for a dragon.

Drogon was sunbathing in the yard below. She smiled at the view of her baby and sat on the stone bench, glancing at Samuel Tarly and Ser Jorah.

"So now that I have given your task to hundreds of Maesters to do, would you sit in my Council?" she asked Sam Tarly.

He blushed and nodding, carefully told her, "It will be my greatest honor, my Queen" with little grace he bent a knee and looked up, "But if Jon asks me to go with him and fight the Whitewalkers , I can't refuse. I am a sworn brother of the Night's Watch."

She smiled, "That is an honorable deal." Her eyes went back to Jorah and her smile widened with pleasure.

"Ser Jorah, I am appointing you my Master of War and member of my Small Council."

He knelt and she came closer, touching the face of the man she hadn't believed she will see again. He kissed her hands with devotion.

Once Ser Jorah stood, she thought back of the weapon at Highgarden.

"I have a task to give you," she began.

"During the battle at Highgarden, a weapon was aimed at me and Drogon, like a catapult with huge arrow," she began and noticed how Ser Jorah's face darkened with anger. "It was huge enough to kill a dragon if he is flying low. I suspect that someone read those history books about Queen Rhaenys and Meraxes in Dorne," she tried to smile but she was still scared from what had been avoided.

"The weapon didn't fire, because the man who was handling it, Ser Bronn decided that I am a better choice and switched sides," Daenerys continued. Both Sam and Jorah followed carefully her words. "But from what Bronn told me, the disgraced maester Qyburn who created this weapon, have made tens or more in King's Landing…" her eyebrows pressed together, "And if he had done it, others will…."

She looked at them, "I am giving you that task. Find a way to make armor for a dragon. It has to be light enough and strong enough to withstand to any arrow a man could create…"

Ser Jorah was in thought when Sam exclaimed, "What about Valyrian steel?" he said. "It is very light and I haven't heard of anything that could break it?"

She pondered on that idea, "But where can we find so much Valyrian steel?"

'Even if I melt all swords in Westeros, made from that ancient metal, I will not have enough to create armor for three dragons…'

"What if we try to make a Valyrian steel again?" asked Sam and felt the surprised eyes of both Daenerys and Jorah on him, "You said it yourself, you want to recreate the greatest achievements of your predecessors…"

He looked at the tower of the Citadel, "There are books; that the Maesters keep locked. I stole the keys and took some of the books. In one of them I found about the dragonglass on Dragonstone and wrote to Jon about it," he blushed again at her raised eyebrows, "and in another I found the description of how one of the Maesters had tried to cure grayscale and used it on Ser Jorah!"

Daenerys felt a surge of hope, "Then, Grand Maester Tarly," she said playfully, "It is time to take the keys again and find if something is written about how to make Valyrian steel!"

She headed back to the Hall, followed by Ser Jorah and Sam. Lord Hightower and his soldiers joined immediately and she was about to barge in wherever the Archmaesters were discussing her offer, when she saw them entering back.

Archmaester Embrose and the rest hurried to her, noticing her agitated look. The group stopped a few feet from her and Daenerys waited impatiently for their decision.

'Agreed or not, I am taking the keys…'she thought.

Slowly, Embrose bent a knee, followed by the other Archmaesters and looked at her, "We have decided that joining you is the best for our Citadel and for Westeros, My Queen."

She smiled gratefully and extended her hand, "I appreciate your wise decision, Arhmaester. I assure you that you and your colleagues will never regret it. Now I would like the keys for your locked library…"

He eyed her and she could see that he wanted to object to her wish. She was now his Queen and this prevailed. The ring with keys landed at her palm and she grasped it.

She nodded to Sam and he immediately headed to where the library was. Daenerys had never seen so many books before. She glanced around curiously but now wasn't the time to gawk.

They stopped before a steel lock and Sam unlocked it. He started reading the labels, climbing up on the ladder and handing books to Jorah. He was giving them to the soldiers of Lord Hightower and soon they had a few dozen books, ready to be studied.

She thanked the Maesters and again followed Sam. He was talking again, telling her about his wife and little son and how Gilly, his wife had helped him read the books.

Lord Hightower promised to take care of Sam's wife and son until it was safe enough for them to go to King's Landing.

Daenerys was deeply humbled how Sam hugged Gilly and his son, who was actually a child, born of her abuse from her father. Gilly made curtsy at her and Daenerys cuddled young Sam. She felt tears emerged at her eyes, remembering her vision of Drogo and her unborn child in the House of the Undying.

'Rhaego would've been Sam's age now…'

They headed back to the yard, where Drogon had begun to befriend the gathered Archmaesters. She told him through their mental link that showing teeth at people, pressed at the wall is not very friendly and Drogon backed from them.

She was still musing about her past when Sam told her, "I am not very good on horse, Your Grace…"

She smiled gently at him, "We won't be riding back on horse, Sam."

He looked surprised at her. They had just entered the yard and Drogon immediately came to her. Sam paled and looked like he will drop under the heavy bags with books.

She climbed on Drogon and extended a hand to Ser Jorah. Lord Hightower brought her the helmet and Danerys nodded to him and the gathered Archmaesters.

Ser Jorah didn't hesistate even for second and when he was seated behind her, Daenerys extended her hand again and Sam Tarly realized what she meant. He clumsily walked on the wing to the back of the dragon.

Once everyone was seated, Daenerys put her helmet on her head and smiled at the gathered people.

Then she focused back on her baby and Drogon swung his wings in the air. With a graceful jump, he lifted from the ground and in mere seconds they were flying above the Citadel.

She felt her blood singing in harmony with the mighty dragon. They were going east and this time she wouldn't be showing mercy….

x x x

Sitting in the cold room of her father's cabinet, Sansa was making attempts to focus on the books. But even if she stared till the day ended the numbers weren't going to change.

Winterfell didn't have enough food and hay to feed the people and horses. She had tried to gather from the liege lords but Lord Glover and Lord Manderly had lectured her on how the war had devastated their lands and they wouldn't have enough to feed their own people. Lord Glover had suggested to expel some of the peasants who Winterfell can't feed. The Northern lords had started to interfere in every decision she was taking.

She felt her hands combing her hair and scorned at that gesture. It was a fortnight since Jon had left Winterfell and the only raven they had gotten was a week ago when he had informed her that he and Ser Davos had arrived at Dragonstone and are guests of the Dragon Queen. She hoped that the next raven won't be with the message that he has become a food of the Dragons.

'Or burnt alive like our Grandfather…'

Bran wasn't helpful, sitting in his room and staring at the flames. He scared her with his new powers and she felt creepy in his presence.

A swarm of crows flew next to her window and headed to the Maester's chambers.

This was another creepy thing happening that she couldn't control. Bran was a warg, she had to face it. Since coming here a week ago, he was taking the minds of all types of animals but he preferred to fly.

A knock sounded on the door. Sansa backed up and tried to look like the Regent of the North she was supposed to be.

Lord Petyr Baelish walked through the door and Sansa felt uncomfortable under his lustful eyes. She felt like he was ogling her not because she was beautiful, but for more sinister reason. She had to always be on her guard around him.

"Sansa," exclaimed Lord Baelish and without waiting for her permission made himself comfortable in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. She didn't let her resent show. She needed the troops of the Vale here. "Lord Robin, your cousin has expressed his displeasure with my long absence from the Vale," he began and Sansa was filled with trepidation. "I can't hold his wish to see me any longer…"

She looked at his eyes, so oily and pretended that she wasn't intimidated.

He looked a little put off by her lack of reaction. "I came to tell you that now that you don't need my help, I and the knights of the Vale will have to leave the North."

"But we need you!" Sansa couldn't stop her fear show up to his delight, "You heard Jon about the Whitewalker, about the War with the Night King!"

"Whitewalkers…." smirked Lord Baelish, "We have your brother hero to deal with them. But when they are defeated and both your King and his armies are weakened, I will be still standing and waiting to reap my reward…"

She gaped at him. "How could you stay and do nothing at these demons, that are coming?"

Littlefinger gave her a look full with pity, "My dear Sansa, you are too young and naïve to realize how the Game of Thrones is played…" He stood up, coming closer and brushed his mouth at her cold lips. He bit gently her lower lip. "Marry me, sweet Sansa….Be my Queen and I will keep my armies in Winterfell…"

She tried to put a distance from him, leaning back at her chair, "I am not a Queen!" she told him. "You saw that the Lords chose Jon to be a King!"

Petyr Baelish laugh filled the room and dampened the sound of the wind outside, "And where is their King now? Trying to persuade the daughter of the Mad King to help him again the things pulled straight from fairy tales and legends…"

He shook his head, "Who knows if he is still alive…Have you heard from him since he left? The Dragon Queen is known to feed her dragons with men…And the Northern Lords will have to choose a wiser King…" he gave her a fake smile, "…or a Queen…"

Sansa tried not to imagine such horrible end for her brother. The mocking smile on Littlefinger infuriated her.

'To marry him will be like to marry Ramsey again!'

"You have this night to decide." He whispered and smugly left her there.

Sansa stood in the dimly lit room, feeling the winter wind blow through the window. She had a sense that she was still a prisoner of Ramsey, just this time her captor was much more sophisticated.

She stared at the stone wall, with nothing else coming to her mind. She thought of running away but where she would go?

'I can run!' she wanted to cry, 'I don't want to marry anybody, I don't want to be under the command of a man again!'

She stood and tried to think. Sometimes walking at the castle's wall helped her to put her feelings in order so she took the walk. The cloak gave her little warmth against the cold winds and the snowflakes of the falling snow.

Sansa was trying to figure out what to do, when the Maester came puffing at the stairs to the wall. He gave her a bow and told her that Bran wants to talk with her.

She went with the Maester, racing for another talk with the stranger her brother had become. He no longer was that smiling and vivid child she remembered.

When she went to his room she noticed that the Commander of the armies of The Vale, Lord Yohn Royce was there. He was not a friend of Littlefinger and when she came in the room, he nodded sternly at her.

Bran was staring at the flames like she wasn't here. Then he turned his head at her,

"I can't let Littlefinger create more chaos…" he mumbled and focused on her, "I told Lord Royce about his betrayal."

She opened her mouth but Bran continued, "I can see everything that is happening and happened. I saw Petyr Baelish betrayed our father and orchestrate his execution. I saw him betray our mother…" His voice faltered, "I saw him poison Joffrey and then put the blame on Tyrion Lannister and you."

She felt red anger stirred in her. Bran confirmed what she had suspected ever since she saw Littlefinger betray the Lannisters who gave him so much.

Bran looked again at the flames, whispering so low that Sansa and Lord Royce had to bend to hear him, "The Night King and his army are marching to Eastwatch. We have to tell Jon."

x x x

"Baelish said that he wants to take the Vale's army by Lord Robin's orders," she turned to Lord Royce.

Lords of the Vale, Lord Glover, Lady Mormont and Lord Manderly were gathered in the Great Hall of Winterfell.

Sansa had done her best attire, sitting on the Lord's chair with the Maester on her left side and Bran on her right side.

She had invited Littlefinger with a letter, carried by a servant, promising him that he will receive what he had desired.

Lord Baelish was standing next to the wall, with a smug expression on his face. He smiled at her and she noticed with great pleasure how his smile faded at her question to Lord Royce.

"Lord Robin Aryn didn't order such thing," announced Lord Royce. He threw an angry look at the suddenly frozen Littlefinger, "We were informed that his stepfather killed Lady Lysa, his mother. The Lords of the Vale decided that they will no longer recognize Lord Baelish as Protector and Regent of the Vale. As from now, I am appointed to take decisions for Vale of Aryn until Lord Robin comes of age!"

"Sansa! Wait!" Littlefinger cried but two guards quickly captured him and forced him on his knees.

She stood up and look at the eyes of the man who had betrayed her and saved her.

"Chaos is a ladder…" her words echoed in the silent hall, "Isn't it what you said to me once, Lord Baelish?"

She met his begging eyes, "You betrayed my father, you betrayed my mother…You betrayed my aunt…" She spoke calmly, "It seems that your ladder helped you climb to heights that scums like you should never have been able to achieve…"

She nodded to Lord Royce, who took his sword and plunged it into kneeling man.

Sansa watched with stone face the execution of Littlefinger until he stopped moving in his own blood on the floor.

She raised her eyed to Lord Royce. He had given a word as Protector to keep loyal the Aryn armies and Sansa had given him a seat in her Council. She had a feeling that the old lord will keep his word.

She noticed the petrified eyes of Lord Glover and Lord Manderly. The execution of Littlefinger had given them a message what happens to those who are not loyal to her brother and her.

Sansa was about to exit the Hall when Bran's voice filled the air.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives…"

Their eyes met and Sansa felt suddenly freezing at the meaning in Bran's words. He wasn't going to let stray wolves threaten the security of the pack. She straightened and nodding at him, slowly exited the Hall.

x x x

Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, was sitting in the wooden cage, watching the fields around him. Peasants were reaping the wheat on the rich soil of the Reach, herds of cattle and sheep were grazing the yellowish grass and the weather was still warm.

His hands were tied so he couldn't repeat his stun like before with Lord Karstark in Rob Stark'a army. Bronn had ensured that Jaime won't try anything 'clever'.

Jaime had refused to speak with Bronn, despite the attempts of the sellsword to engage him in conversation.

Jaime wondered where the Dragon Queen might be. She wasn't riding with the army. But she had dragons, so fast that she could fly in mere hours from side to side of the Seven Kingdoms.

He didn't know who he hated more – his sister or his comrade. At least Bronn was honest from the start. He wanted gold and a castle. Daenerys Targaryen had given him both and now Bronn was loyal to death to her. She had lured him with one of the best castles and lands in Westeros, equipped with a noble wife.

Jaime had to admit that Daenerys had surprised him with that. Bronn had talked to him, praising her how she had given mercy to the common soldiers, how she had sent armies to Westerlands to crush the mutiny and to care for the small folks.

Daenerys this, Daenerys that…Jaime hadn't seen Bronn speak highly of anyone so far. Cercei's actions had brought only bitter sneer out from Bronn, even before he switched sides…

And his beloved sister had answered that she won't trade one Lannister for two enemies. Jaime tried to understand why she had done it. Her only ally now was Euron and he had taken his spoil of war with Yara Greyjoy.

An inner voice snickered at his desperate excuses of his sister behavior, 'Without Lannister army and with one hand, you are useless to her…A fool in love…'

That's how Jaime spent the last three days. Travelling in the cage, in the midst of 30 000 Tyrell soldiers and miles of cargo carriages, loaded with food for the army.

'Cercei doesn't have food and doesn't have gold…' he thought, 'she needs me…'

He had travelled this same route with his army, on his way to Highgarden, so he knew very well where he was now. A few miles from Blackwater Rush bridge. Less than two days from King's Landing.

A horn sounded in the distance and Jaime stood shakily on his legs. The army stopped and he tried to take a view from the height of his cage. He was grateful that the high cage allowed to see the view around.

'Maybe Cercei is sending forces to intercept the Tyrell's army and save me?' he hoped.

He was staring at the dust cloud in the distance when Bronn rode to him. The sellsword winked at Jaime, "Nope, not your sister…"

Jaime clenched him jaws at the mocking tone.

Just as he was trying to see through the dust, the first raider came through. His eyes noticed first the horse. Tall, agile and fiery, very different from the calmed and trained horses he had seen. Then he saw the long black hair of the raider, the plated beard and his leather clothes…

The wind has turned from the east, blowing away the dust and his view widened. Tens of thousands of Dorthraki raiders covered the horizon, as far as he could see.

"Dothraki army just arrived," said Bronn.

Jaime's trembling legs gave up and he sat back on the floor of his cage.

'Army of the Reach and the Dothraki horde 2 days away from King's Landing…' he thought. 'Even without dragons, Cercei's rule is doomed…'

He put his head in his hands, feeling the golden hand colder against his face. He refused to look around, even when he heard a lot of noise from galloping horses and harsh foreign speech.

The noise softened and he heard someone cleared his throat. Lifting his head, he saw a little dwarf, dressed in velvet clothes and wearing the pin of a Hand on his shoulder. Behind the dwarf, that he had last seen in the dungeon tunnels of King's Landing were a group of Dothraki bodyguards.

His brother, the dwarf of Casterly Rock and now Hand of the Queen, gave him a smile, "Nice to see you, Brother!" Said Tyrion Lannister.

x x x

Jon Snow was standing on the shore of Dragonstone, watching his ship sail away. They had loaded it with enough dragonglass to make blades for his men and were currently digging more. The ship was on the horizon and in two days will be in White Harbor, bringing the lifesaving thing to his people.

He wondered what was Daenerys doing now. She had flown away with her dragons almost 5 days ago. He had heard from Misandei that she had arrived on time in Highgarden and had defeated the Lannisters. Jon didn't want to admit that he had spent two days worrying about that silver hair woman.

He knew that a Dragon can be killed. His father had told them stories about Aegon and his sisters. He often had dreamed, riding a dragon but he didn't expect that he will ever meet one. Or three.

Just like the dragons, the Valyrians were mythical figures from the legends. And here was he, worrying about a real Valyrian, riding her dragons.

'She is probably busy slaughtering Lannister army…' again this didn't sound like Daenerys he knew.

After learning that she was alive and well after the Battle at Highgarden, he had experienced the most troubling dreams he had ever had.

In his dream last night, he was riding a dragon, when he noticed that the dragon transformed into a beautiful maiden. He kissed her, feeling her tits, when the face of the maiden transformed into Daenerys. She had smirked at him, "If you don't want to kneel to me, Jon Snow…"she had whispered seductively, grasping with a firm hand his groins, "Then I will bend my knees for you…"

He had awakened during the next part when she had knelt on the floor, swallowing his penis like a dragon his prey. Jon could only remember moaning 'Dany' and grasping her silver hair, when he had woken up in his empty bed chamber, grasping his pillow, instead her hair.

Still trying to take a breath at the intense memory, Jon noticed Ser Davos and Misandei approaching him.

He adjusted his tunic. Sporting a bonner when he was talking with them wouldn't be viewed very well by the Dothraki guards and Queen's closest confidant.

With a sullen face, Ser Davos gave him a scroll with a Stark seal.

'Sansa had sent a message!' he realized and quickly unrolled it.

'Bran has returned to Winterfell. He is having visions and warging in animals. He said that he can see what has happened and what is happening now. He saw the Night King and his army marching to Eastwatch. Tormund had reported that the weather is getting colder and the sea may freeze soon. I am trying to prepare us for the Winter but we don't have enough food."

Just above the signature, Sansa had written, 'I executed Littlefinger for treason. The army of the Vale is secured. Your sister Sansa, Regent of the North.'

So many thoughts crossed in his head that Jon didn't know what to focus on.

"I have to go to my people and fight with them against the Night King…" He said out loud the first one.

Ser Davos frowned. Misandei looked calmly at him, "Our Queen didn't give you permission to leave, Your Grace."

Jon looked at Ser Davos who seemed to be thinking. His Hand licked his lips carefully, "Even if we are allowed to go back in the North…How would that change the things?"

Jon felt depressed because he knew Davos was right. They didn't have the numbers, even with the dragonglass…

Misandei stepped aside, giving them space to talk in private.

Ser Davos stepped closer to him, "Do you remember Mance Raider?" he asked.

Jon snapped from his grim thoughts and looked questioningly at his Hand. He remembered well when Stannis had burned this brave man on the pyre. And back then Ser Davos was Hand of the King to Stannis.

"Have you asked yourself," began Ser Davos, looking seriously at him, "How many lives Mance would've spared if he had asked for help against the Whitewalkers and knelt before Stannis?"

Jon had a revelation. It appeared to him that he was absolutely right. Just like Mance he had put his pride before the safety and well-being of the people he had sworn to protect.

'Would it matter to people in the North when they freeze to death or die from hunger or worse are killed by the Night King, that I didn't bend the knee to the Dragon Queen?' he asked himself.

'Would the North fare better under her rule?' He knew the answer. He had seen how she wished to change the world for the better. Tyrion had seen it, Davos had seen it, only he was stubborn enough to ignore it.

At that moment, he realized that his pride had stopped him from doing what was right since the moment Daenerys invited him to Dragonstone.

Taking the decision, he clenched his fists and followed by Ser Davos, strolled to the waiting Misandei.

He was thinking fast, 'Gendry and the last of the Dothraki soldiers, except those left to guard Dragonstone, left the island 4 days ago…'

With the speed the Dothraki army was moving, changing horses, they were probably a few days from King's Landing.

"I want to join our Queen and bend the knee as her Warden of the North," he announced.

x x x

Arya crossed the gate of King's Landing silently, sitting on the back of a carriage, full with straw. She had chosen this one, instead of others with foods, because they were guarded by Lannister soldiers.

The peasant was paid a single copper coin as her stature as poor girl from the Riverlands wouldn't have silver coins. Dressed in simple grey clothes, she had bought from Hotpie, she blended in the crowd. The gates of the Red Keep were heavily guarded.

She found a spot to observe without getting attention from the Watch. Soldiers, carriages with food and wood were brought in. She noticed how carefully the soldiers inspected the loads. Some of the Ladies-in-Waiting of Cercei were going in and out, always followed by at least ten soldiers. They were easy to recognize, as she knew some of them but right now Cercei had made them notorious.

After her Walk of Punishment and her hair cut short by the angry religious freaks, Cercei had cut the hair of her ladies-in-waiting and all servants. Now they were standing in stark contrast with the long hairs of common women.

She thought of killing one of them but they were heavily guarded. Arya watched during the whole day and decided to eat. Walking in a pub, she paid with another three copper coins for a cup of porridge and sat in a dark corner to eat it.

After dinner, she waited till it was completely dark and dressed in her dark clothes. Swinging her bag on her back, she climbed carefully on the wall and after near an hour of climbing in the dark and waiting for the soldiers to pass over her, she climbed over the wall of the Red Keep and hid in the shadow of one of the towers. Waiting and sneaking in, she crossed one yard, keeping in the dark. Finally, she was in a storage and found where to hide in the hay. The horses were on the lower level and it was stinky but warm.

Lowering her guard, she took a bottle with water from her bag and took a solid gulp. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Turning around with a knife in hand, she noticed the soldier standing. He was dressed in armor and he noticed the insignias of a commander. The man was middle aged, with long red hair and blue eyes.

She grasped the knife, preparing to strike. The man gave her a smirk and took his left hand to his chin. His fingers sunk in the skin and with a single move he peeled his mask.

Jaqen H'ghar smiled kindly at her, "A man is pleased to find the girl is well."

Arya felt a strange happiness seeing him again. She put the knife in her hidden sheath and sneaked a peak at him. "What are you doing here, Jaqen?"

He raised his hand, holding a golden coin between his fingers, "A price is paid to kill a Queen." At her sudden worry of him taking her spoils of war, Jaqen smiled knowingly, "A man came to offer the girl to kill her."

He flipped the coin and Arya caught it with ease, "A girl name is Arya Stark," she stated, "And I accept your offer!"

x x x

Tyrion stood next to Jaime, watching the adoration on the faces of the Dothraki riders.

"Just imagine," told Tyrion, "She had burned their leaders in Vaes Dothrak and emerged unburned from the great fire. They see her as a Goddess and she has named them all her Blood Riders. They will kill for her with pleasure," Jaime felt shivers ran down his back.

He knew that Tyrion was telling the truth.

"I can no longer suppress her wild side…" sounded Tyrion and Jaime met his sad eyes, "Daenerys wanted to burn King's Landing and I talked her out of that. Then Cercei angered her with Euron, capturing Yara Greyjoy and the Dornish ruler…"

Jaime heard the dragon roar again and two more roars sounded from the sky. He saw two more dragons land.

"Do you remember the story that Father told us about Aegon melting the Harrenhall with his dragon?" asked Tyrion and Jaime knew that it was a rhetorical question, "Imagine what King's landing will look like when she do it with three dragons…"

The roars of the Dragons thundered again in the red light of the setting sun. Jaime could imagine King's landing burning in the same light when the Dragon Queen was done with the city.

He knew that Cercei won't give up the throne that she craved so much. He had to talk with her, make her see reason…

'I have to stop Cercei…' he realized.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hoping that Season 8 will be better after two years in production. It was a huge disappointment. I hope all fans that were slapped in the face by the producers took their time and signed the petition to remake Season 8.

This is my version of the serial.

'How should I protect my babies?'

That thought was gnawing at her on the flight back. The wind was swirling around her and her companions behind her, so talk was impossible without shouting. Daenerys had plenty of time to think about that problem.

According to Bron, the disgraced Maester of Cercei was working on bigger arbalets and they have been installed on Euron's ships and all around King's Landing walls...

'How Varys has skipped that information from his spies?' she asked herself again. He had proven useful, bringing Dorne and The Reach into her coalition. But she had that strange feeling ever since their tet-a-tet in Dragonstone.

'Is he really loyal to me or to some twisted scheming goal, that she was only a small part of?'

'If I had attacked as I wanted, there would've been no time for Cercei to do all this...

'I have listened to Tyrion and he was wrong again...'

She didn't have time to ponder more on the questionable loyalty and advice of her Council Members, because she saw the gathered armies down there.

At least this Tyrion had made it right, following her orders.

She saw her Dothraki and the glistening armors of Lady Olenna's knights.

She gave orders to Viserionn and Rhaegal to make a circle above and then to land next to the Dothraki and she landed next to the big tent with the Targaryen symbol.

Her friend Missandei was waiting for her, surrounded by Dothraki warriors. Daenerys hugged her and was hugged back.

"I was so worried about you your grace,' whispered Missandei and Daenerys could feel every word to be true. Her friend loved her and worried about her, not the Queen, not the Khaleesi...

Ser Jorah followed her steady and helped Sam to roll down the wing of Drogon. Her newly appointed Grand Maester looked green and was swallowing with a frightened look in his eyes. See Jorah basically handed him to the Dothraki bodyguards.

When the Dothraki reached to the bags with books, Sam finally exited his stupor and shouted, "Be careful with the books!"

When one of the Dothraki warriors gave him a nasty stare, Sam gulped and said with much softer tone, "Please?"

Daenerys instructed her Dothraki elites to help Sam and introduced Ser Jorah as the new Maester of War. Many of them remembered him from his duel with Bhago when Drogo has been sick and she could see how Ser Jorah managed to leave good first impression.

Next she was approached by Tyrion Lannister and Varys. She smiled without the smile reaching her eyes, listening to the report of her Hand.

They entered the tent and Daenerys was briefed about the updated plans of besieging King's Landing.

Again no word from Varys about the arbalets. She had gained more intelligence from Bron than Varys had put together.

She didn't argue with Tyrion and his plan. She had no intention to listen anymore and follow like a good girl.

She and Jorah crossed eyes. He was listening with a frown on his face the elaborate plans of Tyrion.

Daenerys could see how threatened her Hand was feeling from Jorah's presence. The question was was he only jealous or also unloyal?

When Tyrion was done with his plan, she smiled at Jorah, "What do you think of this plan, Maester Jorah?"

He licked his lips and glanced thoughtfully at the map on the table.

"My Queen," he made a slight now to her, "Do you remember when we discussed back in Essos if the Dothraki can defeat Robert Baratheon in battle?"

She recalled that memory, "You said that only a fool will meet them in open battle. That the Lords are not stupid like Robert and will wisely hide in their castles, while the Dothraki run out of food and leave Westeros..."

She moved her eyes from Jorah to Tyrion and frowned. Unlike her, Ser Jorah Mormont didn't pack formal education and was well versed in battle strategy...

Tyrion threw an angry stare at her newest Council Member and began again to speak about how the Siege will be merciful to the common people, when Ser Jorah interrupted him.

"Lord Lannister," he draweled, "How besieging hungry and desperate people is more merciful that storming the walls and doing fast with the forces of your sister?"

A heavy silence hanged in the tent.

She pursed her lips, feeling something bitter. 'Are you intentionally sabotaging my campaign?' She wanted to ask but she kept silent. How many times has Tyrion talked her out of following her 'wild side'?

She looked at Bron, "What about the Lannister that we have captured?"

Bron threw a weird look at Tyrion and said, "Cercei has agreed to swapp him for Ilaria Sand. Her daughters have been killed in execution and Euron won't part with his captive."

She didn't say anything, just raised her brows.

"Very well," she said and looked at Tyrion.

Daenerys had seen him as a kicked puppy but the more and more she was starting to see his intentional stupidity as a threat for her babies.

"Our Maester of War will forge a new plan and will present it to us tomorrow!" She announced and with that it was clear that the meeting was over.

She indicated for Missandei, Sam and Ser Jorah to stay and waited till they were alone.

"While you were away, a man came to Dragonstone," began Missandei. "He said that he is a bastard son of Robert Baratheon. The Hand of Jon Snow confirmed his identity. It seems that Robert Baratheon has been sleeping around in the Seventh Kingdoms and didn't care at all for his progeny."

Daenerys was silent, keeping her face blank. This was something unexpected and she had to digest the news. Ser Jorah had a thoughtful expression on his face, while Sam was silent.

"He has been raised as a slave and escaped from King's Landing when Cercei has killed all bastards of the Usurper. Then he met King Stannis and the Red Priestess that came to us on Dragonstone. She tried to sacrifice him to her God and Ser Davos helped him escape.

Ever since then, Gendry, that's his name has been hiding and now came and offered his services to you. He said that he can't stand the thought of working for Cercei anymore," finished Melisandei and waited for her answer.

Daenerys made a long pause, thinking over the words.

"Do you trust him?" She asked

Melisandei looked back at her, "Yes, my Queen"

"Very well then," decided Daenerys, "Let's meet him."

Her friend smiled, "I will ask him to clean himself and present to you, Your Grace. He has been very useful since he arrived and is probably working in the forgery right now..."

"Forgery?" Exclaimed Daenerys and felt how suddenly her inner sense is rising.

"Yes, he has been an Apprentice of the best Blacksmith in King's Landing and the Dothraki are very fond of the swords and arrows he is making..." Missandei said but Daenerys was already standing.

"I will meet him now..." She ordered, "Show me where he is?"

She looked at Ser Jorah and Sam Tarly, "Come with me!"

Daenerys marched through the settling camp, nodding at her Dothraki and the Knights from The Reach.

After a short walk, they reached a tent, where a muscular young man with back hair was pounding with a huge hammer a piece of iron.

He stopped when he saw her and put the hammer on the ground. He licked his lips uncertainty and sank to both knees, still looking with trepidation at her.

"My Queen," mumbled the man and lowered his gaze at the muddy ground. He knew that she can kill him and despite of that had come

Daenerys stepped to the man, "Rise..." She paused, "Gendry..."

He looked hopefully at her and stood on his feet. He was a head taller than her and outweighed her twice.

She looked at his blue eyes. He reminded her of the portrait she has seen of Robert Baratheon as a young king. It has been put in the basement in Dragonstone, when she had taken over the island.

"I won't judge the children for the crimes of the Father's..." She told him and could see how his shoulders relaxed.

"Would you fight for me? She asked and he immediately knelt on a knee and answered,

"Till I am alive, My Queen."

She nodded, sensing his honesty.

"I was told by my closest friend," she snatched a glance at the silent Missandei, "that you are an excellent blacksmith. I have a task to give you..."

He was listening intently and Daenerys continued, "I want to start production of Varyrian steel again!"

He blinked and she could see how he was thinking.

"I have seen only once how a Varyrian sword was melted and then forged into two new swords. I have been thinking about that miracle steel, but I have never had time and opportunity to spend more time..."

His hand brushed his hair, thinking aloud, "I was thinking that probably a very high heat was used to purify the iron but there should be a secret ingredient, that I am not sure what it should be..."

"Dragons..." Blurted Sam and all eyes looked at him. He blushed, "Dragons are a walking alchemist dream, their bellies are probably full with unknown acids that produce the fire."

Gendry looked at Sam, "But Dragon fire evaporates everything...It is so hot that not a single man can withstand the heat and if the melted iron is not cooled down quickly, it will become brittle again..."

Daenerys felt the eyes on Jorah on her and she smiled at the blacksmith.

" I can help with that..."

Half an hour later Gendry had gathered a pile of all iron ingots from the cargo wagons and from her army and had put them on the ground outside the camp. Several cargo wagons were loaded with water from the river and placed upon ten meter gathered stones, making a water tower. The water was high enough so it wouldn't evaporate immediately.

Daenerys was standing, only with a cloak on her body. She could see the curious stares of the gathered Dothraki, Tyrion and Varys were standing there and looking like she has gone crazy. Bron was standing next to the caged Jamie Lannister and she could see the doubt on his face.

Jamie Lannister gave her a weird look and Daenerys wondered what he was thinking.

Sam and Gendry were fiddling with the complicated mechanism of water cooling and she waited for their sign.

Finally they stepped away and Daenerys summoned her Dragons. The connection was instantaneous, they understood what she wanted and they approved it.

They gathered, hovering above the blinking ingots.

She gave the cloak to Missandei and ignoring the curious looks at her body stepped to the tower.

"Dracarys!"

Three rivers of fire erupted around her. Her Dragons enjoyed breathing fire and she could share their joy at doing what they loved most. She felt pleasantly cool in the center of the three rivers and she noticed how the iron melted so high that it sparkled first in yellow, then in flourecent green. She pushed at the melting stones of the water tower and the hissing water evaporated over the metal.

Nevertheless, her Dragons continued breathing heating the cooled metal and suddenly Daenerys could feel it. The melted steel vibrated at the same way as her heart and she had that strange feeling when she had touched for the first time a Dragon egg back then at her wedding in Pentos.

This was more than heating and cooling, more that melting metal, it was so much more. Like a part of the old Varyrian magic that had guided her when she had hatched her babies.

Daenerys instincts took over. She stepped to the steel and bit her finger, producing a single drop of blood.

The drop didn't evaporate, it stayed cool as her, singing with the magic of the old Varyria.

The melted iron changed its color to brilliant metallic and Daenerys knew it was ready.

She ordered her babies to stop the fire.

The land around her had been scorched and baked into clay.

She could see the crowd gathered around at a save distance around the circle and then looked at the pile of newly forged steel.

Above her her Dragons began to sing. She looked at her finger and smiled when she saw the pink and healthy skin.

For the first time in centuries, the Valyrian steel was reborn again in the Dragon's fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Gendry put the last plate and knit it together with the others. The newly minted Valyrian steel glistened under the rays of the morning sun, making Drogon looks like a giant star.

Her Dragon was covered from his nose to the top of his tail with a Valyrian ste

el armor. Gendry has worked whole night with the help of all the other blacksmiths to finish it.

Only the eyes and the opened mouth weren't covered with the steel and Daenerys reminded herself to keep these parts out of reach from arrows.

He has done modifications so the armor to be flexible and move with the spikes of her dragon and made a saddle and handles for her hands and legs.

He had made an armor for her as well and now she had a plated short armor that covered her from top of her head to the knees and her wrists. Only her face was exposed but he had made a helmet, a copy of her winged helmet and had improved it with a folding in face mask. He had made steel protectors for the top side of her palms and fingers.

Her knees had protectors too and Gendry has worked on steel boots, covering her feet and shins.

The steel was very light. Daenerys felt it lighter than her heavy leather robes. Drogon also accepted his new armor and she could feel he liked it.

The Valyrian steel armor made him look even more menacing if that was possible.

Before they started the armor, Gendry has made a sheet of hair thin plate and then had tested the Scorpion weapon.

The giant arrow broke at the impact with the armor, not leaving a dent on the shiny surface.

She was very pleased with Gendry and when the armor was finished, she smiled and thanked him profusely.

Gendry had looked very pleased with himself and although he was very tired, he has looked with pride at the glistening armor.

He was going to work on the armor of her other two Dragons when he was awakened from his restorative sleep and in the meanwhile the other blacksmiths were smelting new armors, swords and arrows for her army, made from Valyrian steel.

Ser Jorah looked at her and smiled, "My Queen, you look like splendid. I am so glad to be at your side now that you are conquering the world! "

She hugged him and looked at him, "If it wasn't for you Jorah, I wouldn't be standing here! You saved me so many times and always had the best in your heart when you were advising me. I owe you my life."

They shared the heated moment and then she stepped aside and composed herself.

Jorah was blushing under his tan and they both knew that this time there were no secrets that can fall apart their partnership.

"Come, let's feed my babies."

With the help of Jorah, she removed the plated armor and gave it to one of the Dothraki. She was wearing now only blue tight fitting pants and a shirt that could be worn under the armor. She put her regular boots and Jorah assisted her with putting a cloak.

Drogon turned around and joined Vyserion and Rhaegal at their place, where they expected the breakfast. The Dothraki herded a dozen cattle close to her babies and in the next minutes the air became thick with dragon fire and chewing sounds of what was the first meal for the day for her children.

She was looking at them with love and happiness, when a Dothraki rider approached her respectfully.

"Khaleesi," he said, "Grey Worm and the Unsullied are approaching our camp. He sent a messenger that he brings a guest who wishes to speak with you," the Dothraki bowed his head and Daenerys followed him, curious to see who this guest was.

Flanked by Ser Jorah and her Dothraki, they crossed the camp and she could see the approaching army. Grey Worm was riding ahead of a carriage and a small cohort of Unsullied soldiers.

She smiled at him and his eyes lit when he saw her. Missandei approached as well and Grey Worm was hugged first by Daenerys and then by Missandei.

The reunion was sweet and Daenerys watched with a huge smile when Grey Worm and Missandei kissed.

Once they unlocked their embrace, Grey Worm nodded respectfully to Jorah,

"Good to see you Jorah the Andal. This man is pleased you are healed," he spoke and Daenerys could sense how honest was Grey Worm.

Ser Jorah smiled, "I am too pleased to see you well and fighting for our Queen, Grey Worm!"

After that Grey Worm looked seriously at Daenerys, "My Queen, I need to speak with you about the guest that is coming. She requested her own tent and when she is ready, she wants to speak with you."

Daenerys raised her brows at that bold request but looking at the serious expression on her trusted friend, she realized that Grey Worm won't speak empty words.

"Very well," she conceded and gave orders for the Dothraki to build a tent and refreshments to be brought to the carriage.

Grey Worm continued, "In Lannisport she is known as Maggie the Frog. All people go to her for healing and for asking about their future. She is very influential and when we ceased Lannisport, she gave orders the people to not resist us and because of her we managed to organize the population and to bring peaceful transition to our rule. The people supported us and even fought against an attempt of Euron Greyjoy to take over the port."

Daenerys was listening with growing curiosity at what had happened in the Westerlands.

"She came to Lannisport and I had a meeting with her. She has visions and she can see the future..." Grey Worm finished speaking and stood straight.

Daenerys had mixed feelings about fortune tellers and healers. She well remembered that witch that had poisoned her beloved Droggo. But she trusted Grey Worm judgement.

The tent was raised very quickly by the Dothraki and the carriage was moved to the entrance.

Grey Worm put his helmet on and went to the wagon and after a respectful knock he opened the door.

Daenerys watched with curiousity as a middle aged woman with with salt and pepper hair exited the carriage.

The woman looked straight at her and Daenerys felt the same eerie feeling as when she was communicating with her Dragons.

The woman smiled, revealing a full set of ivory teeth and said, "I saw you in my vision, Mother of Dragons and there were times when I doubted myself that my visions will come true..."

Daenerys instantly liked the woman and despite her reserves, she smiled.

"Grey Worm speaks so highly of you. I want to thank you for the help you gave him in Lannisport. How can I repay you for your kindness?" She asked the mysterious woman.

Maggie the Frog gave her a crooked smile, "Let's talk in private, Mother of Dragons. There are some things that are only to be discussed in private..."

Daenerys saw how Ser Jorah opened his mouth to say something, when Maggie continued, "Your Maester of War can join us..."

Daenerys and Jorah exchanged looks. How does this woman knew that he has been made Maester of War. Daenerys had met him yesterday and the news couldn't have traveled so fast. Besides she was traveling with the Unsullied so no ravens could have brought the news...

Maggie disappeared in the tent and Daenerys took a deep breath and followed by Jorah, entered the tent.

Inside was semi dark. The Dothraki had brought few benches and stuck a fire, there were torches that lit the place.

Maggie was standing next to the fire, looking at the flames.

Daenerys and Jorah stood on the other side of the fireplace, waiting for Maggie to speak.

Now at the gloomy light, she looked more like the witch she was, than as a middle aged woman with too much eyeliner.

Without moving her eyes from the flames, the woman spoke, "Once I was a priestess in the temple in Volantis. I believed in the God of Light. I followed his every command till the day he asked me to kill a man, not because the man was guilty of anything but just because R'lor wanted to test my strength..." She twisted her lips in a vicious smile, "I guess even the Gods get bored from time to time. I refused and I waited to be struck by lightning. Nothing happened. I fled the temple and took on the first ship I could get on. It was a merchant from Lannisport and that's how a century ago I went to Westeros. I knew that the Targaryen Kings don't like the priests of the Red God with their human sacrifices so I hid in the forest. I didn't want to have any interaction with the people. Then one day I found a young woman, almost dead. She has been raped and left to die by some Lord. I couldn't stand and do nothing, so I saved her. That's when I realized that my talents were still with me and it was my ability not the Gift from R'lor that was behind my strength.

It is how my reputation as a healer began. Then the woman asked me will there be a redemption for what the Lord did to her..."

Maggie laughed bitterly, "Lannister would have never punished his Lord for raping a peasant. I looked at the flames and I saw him being killed by another man and I told her. The Lord was killed exactly as I had foreseen it.

And with that the people began coming to me. I couldn't stop them or ignore them. But everything I was doing was pointless because they were kept crushing by the merciless wheel of the Lords. It doesn't matter if the Lord's name was Lannister or Stark, they all crushed the common people, spitting them out when they were useless...

I felt like I was trying to dig a hole in the sea with my efforts and one day I set myself to see would there be an end of that suffering, would the wheel be crushed..."

She looked at Daenerys, "I saw you in my first vision, standing amongst Dragons, breathing fire. I thought I had began to go mad. The Dragons were gone thanks to the mindlessly stupid Targaryen Kings. Then the time went and I started to lose hope that anything could be changed. Then one day Cercei came in my den uninvited and wanted to know would she marry Rhaegar..." Maggie smiled, "I was angry but I didn't want trouble with the Lannisters. I tasted her blood and I saw you. You took everything Cercei cherished and crushed it down. And then I knew that my vision was not a hallucinating dream. The time would come very soon. I felt when the Dragons were born and this was the sweetest song to hear. So I prepared to wait for. "

Daenerys looked at the strange woman, "How old are you?"

"I was born at the time your ancestor Aegon was conquering the Seven Kingdoms. Then I became a priestess and received the Gift of Light from the Red God. I am no longer receiving it and I don't wear his Gift, so I am slowly aging and probably in a century I will die from natural age..." The ex priestess spoke calmly.

Daenerys was awed by what she heard, "I didn't know that the servants of the Red God lived that long. I have only met one of them Melisandre..."

At the mentioning of the name, Maggie laughed, "She is still trying to please the Red God, following his stupid rules and killing children!"

Daenerys blinked and then remembered that Stannis had burned alive his daughter and that Varys said it was the Red Priestess who had implanted the idea in his head.

The witch spoke, "I want to make a deal with you, Mother of Dragons."

Daenerys braced herself and carefully asked, "What deal?"

"I will show you the future and I will assist you in your war against Cercei and the Great War to come. But in exchange I want two things..."

Maggie's eyes were mirroring the flames and Daenerys felt how the hair on her neck stood up.

"The first thing I want is to have the Great Sept of Balor in King's Landing. Once you conquer the city you will rebuilt the temple and I will be the Head Priestess of the Faith. I want the people to have faith but not in a murdering human sacrifacing God that requires nothing but obedience. I want the Old Gods to be restored and the believe of people in themselves..."

Daenerys liked the last part, she was a strong believer in herself, "I can agree to that!"

Maggie grinned, "And the second thing I want is to give me your firstborn daughter..."

Daenerys blinked and Jorah stepped closer to her. She felt how tears began to fill her eyes.

"I know what that stupid witch that lacked talent for anything else except to infect a wound had told you. But the time will come when your womb will quicken again and children with the blood of the old Valyria will be born by you. Is it so much to ask for one of them?" Asked Maggie the Frog.

Daenerys really wanted to believe in the words of the witch. She had trusted once and now she felt cautious to do it again. And she didn't believe she will ever have children.

Instead she asked, "What are you going to do with that daughter?"

Maggie smiled and the smile was genuine this time, not the twisted manically moving of lips that Daenerys has seen so far. "One day I will die and I want my apprentice to continue what I have started. If you agree to give me your first born daughter, I will teach her everything I know and one day she will became the Head Priestess."

Silence became thick and Daenerys looked to Jorah. He cleared his throat, "With all my respect milady, when my Queen takes over the Seventh Kingdoms, she will have to tolerate all religions not just a single one."

Maggie frowned, "I don't mind the other believes, but the Sept of Balor was once a holy place of the Old Gods so the Faith of the Seventh us nothing else than an Usurper. I won't ask her to make my temple exclusive, I only ask to be given a fair place amongst the others. Everything else I will achieve myself!"

Jorah threw a look at Daenerys and asked again, "And if she has only one daughter and she is the heir?"

Maggie's frown straightened and she smiled, "You don't believe my words, Northerner but I tell you that she will have more than a daughter." She looked intensely at Daenerys, "Do we have a deal, Mother of Dragons?"

Daenerys felt how every cell in her body screamed. She could sense that that ex priestess was powerful and right now she needed trusted allies.

'And what if one day her words come true?' she asked herself. It wasn't so bad to be a priestess in a temple after all. Especially in one where the Faith in Yourself has been preaching.

She met the serious eyes of the priestess and nodded, "I accept your terms!"

Maggie smiled sweetly at her, "We have a deal, Mother of Dragons. Now, I will show you what is next to come..."

She extended her hand over the flames and suddenly Daenerys had a vision.

Jon Snow killing her with a sword...in an Ashen Throne Room...

Then she saw her baby Vyserion killed by the Night King...

And Tyrion talking Jon to kill her after he had sabotaged her war...

She saw Missandei killed by Cercei and Jorah killed by the Whitewalkers...

A book with a page where her brother's name Rhaegar and that of Lianna were signed under a marriage certificate...

Daenerys blinked and the world focused back on the present. Jorah was shocked by what he had seen.

She was standing too stunned from what she had seen, when the voice of Maggie the Frog sounded in the her ear.

"The future is not set in stone, Mother of Dragons. It is like a river that flows and it depends on us what decisions we will take..."

Daenerys looked at the witch that has come to stand close to her, "So I can change it?"

"Yes," said Maggie the Frog, "When I told the future to Cercei, she also had a chance to change it." She chuckled without any attempt to hide her true feelings, "The evil Lannister spawn had the nerve to treaten me in my own den and this she will walk away just like that Lord that had raped the peasant girl. I don't told her that what she could change the future...

Instead I left her to stew in her own memories every time she was at the crossroads of taking a decision. She made everything possible this future to happen. She was a terrible mother that couldn't see beyond her self interest when Tomen became king.

If she had left him live with Margaery, he would've still been alive and happy with his wife and children. Instead she only thought of herself and that's why all her children are gone and there is an empty space where the Temple of the Seventh once stood. Cercei let the river run and drowned her, instead of taking a boat and sailing the river."

Jorah licked his lips, "We saw what are the dangers ahead of us and it depends on our smart decisions to change them!"

Daenerys looked at the stone face of the priestess, "Will you help us to sail the river, Priestess?"

Maggie the Frog smiled enigmatically, "That's why I am here, my Queen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arya took the mask and look at it, "Who is that?"

"One of the servants of the queen," said Jacqen.

Jacqen had hidden her in his room on the third floor of one of the watching towers that surrounded the Red Keep. His room was simple, with a window facing the fortress wall, simple bed and a table with two chairs. A chest was sat in the corner and a simple copper night pot was under the bed.

Now that they were alone, Arya realized that his uniform he was wearing wasn't exactly the King's Guard she remembered.

There was too much golden colors and silk, and the hilt of his sword was decorated with rubies.

"Whose face are you wearing?" Arya eyed his massive golden chain around his neck.

"Captain Dieno, third in rang in the Golden Company, at your service!" Grinned Jacqen.

"The Golden Company?! But..." Arya began to think quickly aloud, "What would the Golden Company do here in Westeros? Why is Captain Dieno here?"

"The Iron Bank decided to take sides in the War between Lannister and the Dragon Queen. They supported Cercei with everything she will need to defeat Daenerys Targaryen...," Jacqen gave her a tight lipped smile, "Cercei sent her Hand to Bravoos and he made a deal with the Golden Company. As of right now their ships are approaching King's Landing with fifty thousands troops and cavaliery, battle elephants and most important of all, giant arbalets that can throw thirty feet long arrows at the Dragons. Cercei was very generous with the money of the Iron Bank!"

Arya was listening with a knot in her stomach. She remembered the stories her father had told her. Rhaenys's Dragon was killed in Dorne with a giant arrow. She had always admired that warrior queen and had imagined how she was riding a dragon like Rhaenys. The thought of that vicious bitch Cercei killing a dragon made her furious...

She studied her former teacher, "Who paid the price to kill the queen?"

Jacqen kept smiling, "A man can't reveal his sources, as a girl knows."

"Then why did't you kill her yourself? And why did you wait for me to show here?" She put the mask on the table, "I was heading North when I decided to come back."

Jacqen shook his head, "A man knew you won't let someone else kill the first one in your list. And the price was offered when the girl decided to go back to the land of snow and cold. So a man knew a girl will come."

He stood up, "The man will leave the girl now to make herself like Lady Terron. The girl will find the dress and shoes in that chest there. Then the man will show the girl where the target is."

Jacqen bowed politely and exited the room.

Arya looked at the mask, still overwhelmed by the news when she realized something.

'Jacqen had killed Lady Terron very recently, so her absence won't be noticed...How did he know when Arya was going to come in King's Landing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Arya or Lady Terron was standing in the Throne Room as was her duty as a Lady in waiting of the Queen.

Arya felt a cold anger, looking at the Lannister bitch that had killed her Father.

Cercei right now was sitting smugly on the Iron Throne and listening to the report of General Attavius, First in the Golden Company.

Arya was also forced to listen and the more she heard, less confident she became that the Dragon Queen would won. They were talking about enormous arrows that could kill a bull from five hundred meters…

After the general was dismissed, Arya and the other Ladies in waiting were released and Arya pretended that she was going to her room. After several corridors, she ditched her mask and dress and decided to take a shortcut through the underground galleries. As a child, she had gotten to know them quite well and she remembered that there was a secret passage back to the King's wing.

She was walking fast when she heard something and she stopped and listened. Someone was walking in the corridors. She found a place to hide and waited.

A scrawny man, with brown robe and the pin of a hand was walking, carrying a torch. After him was Cercei, still in her ceremonial dress from the Throne Room and next to her was Jamie Lannister.

Arya instinctively grasped her knife, thirsty to kill her enemies but she knew better.

After them was walking a giant man, covered with armor.

'Clegene!'

This was the brother of the Hound. Arya has heard different stories about him being undead and resurrected by the Hand of the Queen. Now she could see that the stories were true.

She was curious, 'Did Jamie Lannister return so fast?'

When they crossed the turn of the corridor, Arya carefully followed them through the maize of turns and corridors. They were heading to the river exit.

They stopped at the half light of the exit and waited. Cercei turned to her brother, "Are you sure they will come?"

"Yes, Cercei" the voice of Jamie Lannister sounded grimly. "I know him."

Ten minutes later Arya watched as Tyrion Lannister and Varys climbed the steps from a small boat. Obviously Varys had been rowing because his face was sweaty. This made his oily appearance even more slimy.

'What is going on?' wondered Arya. She knew that the dwarf and the fat slimy man had fled to Targaryen girl….

"Brother!" Said Cercei and a gentle smile crossed her face. The last time Arya had heard her sound do kind was when she had talked with King Robert Baratheon.

Tyrion was eyeing her like he expected any moment his sister to stab him with a knife. Cercei stepped closer and to Arya bewilderment knelt, wrapping the dwarf in a tight embrace.

The shoulders of the kneeling woman shook, like she was crying and when she lifted her head Arya could see that her face was covered with tears.

"Forgive me, brother" she hiccuped, "Jamie told me about Olenna. She has killed my beloved Joffrey. I have put the blaime on you and in my grief, I was going to kill an innocent man…"

Tyrion looked like someone had struck him with a lightning. He tenderly embraced his sister and Arya could see how he longed to be accepted and valued.

After a long moment of sharing family reunion, Tyrion stepped back and Cercei with help of her Hand raised up, delicately brushing her tears with a silk handkerchief.

Arya couldn't stop herself from thinking, 'Didn't the crocodile shed tears just before it devours its kill?'

Tyrion hugged Jamie, who whispered, "See? I told you that Cercei will never reject you if she knows the truth, brother!"

Varys had used his sleeve to wipe the sweet from his face while watching the Lannisters. He took the word, "I don't want to ruin your reunion, my Queen," he bowed to Cercei, "my Lords," another polite now to Jamie and Tyrion, 'But we need to be back or the Dothraki may become suspicious and decide to search our tent. We told them we need two ours rest and we already used half an hour rowing to come here."

"You are right, Lord Varys" nodded Cercei and looked at him and then at Tyrion. "My brother Jamie told me that you wish to return and I will most graciously accept you back. Lord Varys will be reinstated at his previous position of course." Cercei looked at Tyrion, "And for you brother, I will give you what you always wanted. You will be a Warden of the West!"

Tyrion's eye lit at her words and more crying and embracing followed.

"I have news, Cercei," Tyrion brought a piece of paper from his cloak, "The King of the North has sent a raven, Varys intercepted the bird. He is coming to Targaryen's camp to bend the knee to her…."

Cercei took the paper and read it, a worried expression on her face. She looked like a damsel in distress, biting helplessly her lower lip, when Tyrion continued.

"The King of the North wants her help against the Undead beyond the Wall. I will convince them that you will want to join them as this threat is greater than this war but Jon Snow will have to provide a proof to you. And what better proof than a captured Whitewalker? He will go beyond the Wall and hopefully Daenerys will go too. If the danger is so formidable, they might be killed or at least delayed the war. This will give you time to bring the Golden Company armies and choose where to hit them!" Tyrion was speaking confidently and was rewarded with another hug from Cercei.

Then Tyrion began to talk how the Dragon Queen had produced Valyrian steel but it was yet to be tested if her attempt could rival the original Valyrian steel. They had left the camp after she had emerged unburnt from the fire and Tyrion thought that it will take weeks, maybe a month to fully equip her Dragons.

The Hand of Cercei wanted to know more but Tyrit and Varys didn't know anything else except that to make Valyrian steel you need Dragons and water.

Arya was barely able to restrain herself. 'Traitor!' She wanted to shout and stab this dwarf.

How could he be so dishonest? He was a Hand of the Dragon Queen and from what Arya had heard of her she wasn't anything like the Mad King. She had banned slavery, making the lives of the common people easier and trying make Westeros a better place. And this Lannister wanted to kill her and her Dragons. He also wanted to kill Jon and this made it personal.

Arya was interrupted from her thoughts, when the Hand of Cercei handed a metal vial to Tyrion.

"This is a poison that you need just a drop to kill an elephant. I assume that the same quantity will incapacitate or kill a dragon. It is fast, tasteless and without a smell. If you have a chance try it on King of the North…"

Tyrion carefully took the vial, looked pale and uncertain.

"Why only on King of the North? Why not the Targaryen's girl?" asked Varys.

The Hand gave him his first smile, "Our Queen has special plans for her. Poison is too easy…."

Arya had to endure another disgusting view of Cercei taking a good bye with Tyrion and asking him to come back safely and after that Tyrion and Varys finally got in the boat and Varys started rowing back to whatever they have come.

Jamie excused himself, saying that he will go and take bath after a long kiss from Cercei.

Once Jamie was gone Cercei's expression shifted from that of the crying damsel in distress to the serpentine malice that Arya so we'll remembered.

Cercei spoke, "At least once Jamie was useful!" she turned her eyes to her Hand, "Those eye drops you gave me are really good. Crying was effortless even when I wanted to strangle that abomination and the slimy traitor!"

"Thank you, Your Grace," nodded the man, "You looked very sincere. I congratulate you "

Cercei smiled coldly, "I can't wait to kill that dwarf!"

"Soon, Your Grace, soon…" assured her her Hand and with that the trio departed.

Arya stood long after they steps disappeared, deep in her thoughts.

She felt a breathing and without a surprise, she turned and met Jacqen's eyes.

"Now the girl know why a man had waited for her. The first must choose would she save her brother or kill here!"

Arya was still thinking of the smug face of Cercei, when she said, "I will kill Cercei but first I must save my brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter is rated M

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night has come a short while after Daenerys had come back from the tent of Maggie The Frog. She had announced with the witch standing on her left side and Ser Jorah on her right side, to the gathered Dothraki riders, Lord Rowan, Ser Bron and the other Lords from The Reach and The Unsullied that Maggie is her friend and First Priestess of The Faith.

Lord Rowan had looked skeptical at her but he bowed politely to Maggie.

After everything had been done, Danny and Jorah had paid a visit to Samuel Tarly.

Sam Tarly had given her the book she so we'll remembered in the vision in the flames and without more words Daenerys and Jorah had returned to her tent.

Now she was standing anxiously before the leather volume with gold letters. The title "Valyrian chronicle and other curious facts by Maester Fyrgos", was lit by the torches in the tent.

For a moment, Daenerys wondered should she open the book.'Wouldn't be better if we simply leave it where it is?'

She shifted a look and could see the thoughtful stare of Jorah. They both have emerged with fresh memories from their deaths.

She braced herself and opened the heavy pages. The certificate from the vision was stuck next to a description and a picture of a Valyrian candle. With steady fingers she took the marriage certificate and placed it in the light of the torches.

She and Jorah read silently the scratched words and then silence fell.

She went to her chair and sat, still shattered from what she had read.

Jorah had stood there rereading the text.

Finally, Ser Jorah said, "Ned Stark led us in the war of Robert Baratheon, knowing that Lianna wasn't captured…" He sat on one of the other chairs, "I was a young steward back then but I remember how we fought. My father supported Rhaegar and that was always remember by the Starks. Many men died that day…."

"Why Rhaegar didn't marry openly Lianna?" asked Daenerys.

Ser Jorah shook his head, "He was already married for the Dornish princess Ellis Martel. They had two children together and your father would have disowned him if he divorced his wife. And Ned Stark would have never agreed Lianna to be a second wife to Rhaegar and her children to be second after the children of Ellia Martel.."

Daenerys remembered that some of the Targaryen's King's had polygamous marriages but it was only with sisters or close relatives….

"So my brother chose to follow his love instead of his duty and that how he started a war and me and Vyseris exiled in Essos…."mused Daenerys, thinking what could have been if Rhaegar had been honest with Ellia Martel. In that moment she lost her illusions she had cherished about her brother.

"Do you think this is why Jon Snow will try to kill me? Because he will find that he is a heir to Rhaegar?" She looked at Jorah.

Ser Jorah eyed thoughtfully the paper, "I don't know this Jon Snow, but this if the case wouldn'ti be better if he know it from you rather than someone else?" His blue eyes met hers, "So he will know that you are honest from the start?"

Daenerys nodded, agreeing with his logic. But there was something else that she wanted to voice aloud.

"Ever since I remember, Viseris always talked how our birthright had been taken from us. I lived with the idea that all I am doing is taking what is mine as I am the Last Dragon. And now I find this Jon Snow is…." She clenched her fists, "not only my nephew, but also the true heir of the Iron Throne!"

She couldn't sit and stood up. She was so agitated that she wanted to smash something. Sensing her, the Dragons began to roar. Daenerys had to send them calming vibes and breathe deeper and try to calm herself.

Still agitated, she started to pace back and forth the tent, "I can't believe I actually considered an alliance through marriage with the King of the North!"

Ser Jorah cleared his throat, "Targaryens have married brother and sister and aunt and nephew for more than three centuries and who knows long in the Old Valyria. Even before the Fall, Valyrians incest marriages were the norm, that how everyone knows and recognizes a pure blood Valyrian immediately," Daenerys just puffed at his words.

"We are not in the old Valyria or during the time my ancestors sat on the Iron Throne!" she stopped pacing, "Besides, I no longer care about Tyrion's plans for alliance. I won't be the good girl anymore, King's Landing will either surrender to me or burn to the ground!"

Ser Jorah didn't contradict her, he knew her better and right now his Dragon Queen was furious. He stood, took the jug with wine and filled two glasses. Daenerys took one glass and sipped from the Dornish wine.

For a long pause there was no talk, until Jorah decided she has cooled her temper, "My Queen, if you want to conquer the world, you should abstain from mass brutally. It is always better to be loved, than hated. When the time comes, you don't need to burn the whole capital city to the ground. You only need to do that to the city fortress walls and probably the Red Keep." Jorah could see that Daenerys was listening to him, "Only if the population resists and takes arms against you then you can feed them to your Dragons! Then you will have the high moral ground, you give a chance to people and it is up to them to accept it or to burn!"

Daenerys felt tears in her eyes, she grasped Jorah and hugged him, afraid that if she didn't do it tight enough, he may disappear, "You are my moral compass, Jorah!" she whispered, "Don't leave me, because without you I will never conquer the world, I will burn and my anger will grow and I am afraid that one day I may end like my Father!" she said the last with trepidation.

Jorah gently brushed her tears, "Never doubt yourself, blood of my blood!"

They stayed close and Daenerys lowered her lips to his. They kissed, a sweet kiss that Jorah had dreamt about, filled with memories and newly enflamed passion.

She began trailing his chin with small kisses, her hand grasping him down there. Jorah knew that Daenerys had plenty of experience, first with Drogo, then with Daario. She was a full blooded woman with a sex drive and appetite.

He tried to overcome his own passion, "Khaleesey…." He tried, feeling her hands around his belt, "this is inappropriate, when you marry you husband…"

He was silenced by her velvet hands taking his penis and squeezing hard. His reason and logic fled and he felt himself pushed on his Queen's chair. He sat and his brain told him his groin is naked and that his pants were opened and his belt on the floor. He barely managed to grasp that thought when a hot moist mouth engulfed his cock. Jorah looked at his lap and saw the intricate hairdo of silver hair sinking over him.

She lifted her face and he looked straight at the violet eyes of his beloved girl. He had dreamt about that ever since, he had realized he love her.

She swallowed him again, her hands gently stroking his testicles, without moving her eyes from his.

The feeling was so erotically charged that Jorah felt how his seed errupted. She bobbed her head faster and sucked him tighter than a fist. Jorah grasped her silver hair and forced her down on his cock. Here and now, they were just a man and a woman, giving and receiving pleasure.

The Queen of Dragons, The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and the Dragon Bay, knelt before him and swallowed every drop of his semen, licking clean his member and balls, like a cat glooming her favorite kitten.

Despite that he had just come, Jorah felt another errection raising. He lifted her head and they shared a kiss, he could still taste himself on her tongue.

"I want you…"she gasped when they had to part so they can take a breath. This was what Jorah had wanted, these words from her, to love her and worship her.

Suddenly, the flap of the tent lifted and Missandei hurried in. She halted her steps at the scene of Daenerys dischelved and kneeling before Jorah. He grasped his pants and pulled them, covering his exposed genitals.

Quickly, Missandei closed the flap and was it Jorah imagination or Missandei really blushed?

"Your Grace, the King of the North arrived and wants an audience with you!" said Missandei. She extended her hand and gave her a small scroll, "A raven arrived from Meerin with urgent message from your Viceroy Daario Naaharis."

Daenerys stood up, licking her lower lip. She wasn't ashamed that Missandei had caught them in the middle of their passion. She took the scroll and read it.

Jorah could see how something icy emerged in her. The warm afterglow of their oral sex disappeared and although her face has no frown or other expression, he could sense a boiling anger emerging in his Queen.

Daenerys gave him the paper. He rolled it out and read it in the suddenly very quiet tent.

"My beloved Queen," read Jorah, "Our spies found that Cercei had hired the army of the Golden Company and they are traveling to King's Landing with the ships of Euron Greyjoy. The Iron Bank has given her full support and Cercei had promised them Dorne and full repay of the loans that the Crown has to them. Here everything is going well, I have expanded the army of the Seventh Sons with twenty thousand new soldiers. With the help of the Red Priestess the old religions are wiped out and the Masters of Volantis were burned alive. Volantis and now Myr, Lys and Qohor are under your rule and she had opened the coiffers of the Red Temple to fund the army. I am implementing your orders as best as I could and I am awaiting your orders. With love, Daario.

P.S. It seems that the dwarf isn't smart as he thought after all."

Jorah knew how Daario was feeling. Who could not love Daenerys, this silver haired siren? He had loved her even when she had tossed him out and had stood, watching him in the Arena.

He focused on the present now and the Dragon anger about to explode.

"Iron Bank…." She screeched, smashing the scroll in her fist, "Once I am done with Westeros, I will burn to the ground these leeches!"

"Why wait?" Jorah found himself saying. Both Daenerys and Missandei looked questioningly at him and elaborated, "Daario asked you for your orders, didn't he? Bravoos doesn't have a standing army, nor any of the Free Cities. The Iron Bank relies on the Golden Company to do its dirty work and fight in its wars. And right now…."he trailed and smirked at the understanding that dawned on the faces of his listeners.

"Now the Golden Company is loaded to the last man on the Greyjoy's fleet!" finished his words Missandei. She quickly pulled a small booklet and a pencil from a pocket of her heavy leather jacket, "What are your orders to His Grace, Your Viceroy Daario Naaharis?"

Daenerys unclenched her fist and a smiled, "Ser Jorah, as always your advice is priceless!"

She looked at Missandei, "Tell Daario…." Daenerys twisted her lips , "My loyal Viceroy, your actions are greatly appreciated. Give my sincere gratitude to the Red Priestess and tell her that her help makes her my First Friend. I order you to attack Bravoos and to politely ask Kinvara for assistance. When the Bravoos is taken, I ask her to purify the leadership of the Iron Bank and the Bravoos Masters with fire and to replenish the gold in her coiffers. I will deal with the Golden Company myself and my Dragons. With love…." She smirked, "Daenerys…"

Missandei was writing quickly when Daenerys added, "Please add to the message, P.S. I no longer need the advice from the dwarf! Ser Jorah is healed and is advising me."

Jorah felt a warm feeling spread in his chest at her smile.

"I will prepare a raven, Your Grace," said Missandei and stuffed the booklet back in her pocket.

Wiith a determined expression, Daenerys nodded to Missandei. "I have something to show you!" She gave the birth certificate to her and waited till her confidant could read it.

"What do you think?" asked her Daenerys.

Missandei took her eyes from it and calmly said, "You must tell him…. Better to be honest from the start, than secrets to plague the relationship in the future."

Daenerys smiled 'My dearest friend…'

She looked at Jorah and he voiced his agreement, "I agree with her."

"Very well then!" decided Daenerys, "Bring Jon Snow!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon Snow, King of the North, the White Wolf, was currently sweating in the warm night in the South. He, Ser Davos and the Dothraki had travelled to the camp where the armies if Daenerys Targaryen were gathering.

Jon had mentally practiced what he was going to say to Danny. He had thought for her during his journey and almost guilty had realized that he was thinking more about her than about the glooming threat of the Whitewalkers.

He had a constant blush from thinking erotic thoughts about his Danny. Ser Davos had asked him is he well and Jon had told him that his skin is unused to the burning sun of the South.

'My Danny…' that's how he was thinking of the tiny woman that had caught him in her nets. Didn't Tyrion once told him about some half women half fish people in Lannisport that lured the men? Jon supposed he was right now in a lure far stronger in his half dragon beloved.

After Igritte his heart had been cold, nothing really moved him. He had thought that after his resurrection, the Red Priestess hadn't revived his heart but now he was feeling the same burning feeling as before.

He had dreamt how he was flying and suddenly he turned into a Dragon. He looked around and saw Danny, turned in a magnificent silver dragon to ponce on him.

They had flown faster and faster, higher in the clouds, when the silver dragon took him for the neck and mounted him. He had awakened, when their two dragons mated fiercely, still feeling the heat of the moment.

That brought the other thought, 'How am I going to tell her that I love her?'

Jon wasn't a man of if many words. He usually left talking to others, mostly Ser Davos. Igritte had been one taking the vocal part in their relationship and Jon as being a virgin back then had done the action.

He deeply regretted how the things had turned with his wife.'If I wasn't so blind and stupid, I would never done what I did….'

He had imagined thousand ways the things could have gone differently but he knew it was futile. 'The past is past!'

They had arrived in the Targaryen's camp and Missandei had greeted them. Jon was given a tent where he and his companions could rest and refresh and Missandei had gone to tell Danny that he wanted to speak with her.

Jon had cleaned, combed his hair and put the cleanest clothes he had. Now he was walking with a strange nervousness after the Dothraki soldiers to the big tent with the Targaryen's symbol on it.

He and Ser Davos entered the brightly lit hall. Jon found his Danny seating on a big chair like on a throne with Missandei and another man at her sides. The man was Davos's age, with blond hair and cleanly shaven. He was dressed like a knight, with a light armor and Jon could feel the cold blue eyes on him.

With a sudden fear Jon realized that the knight was standing protectively next to Danny and this was more like a lover's worry for his woman.

Daenerys was looking cold and detached, her eyes was measuring Jon, like he had done something wrong. He looked at her and tried to find the words he had prepared to say.

"Why did you come here, King of the North? Weren't you busy digging dragon glass on Dragonstone?" Daenerys said and again gave him that cold, calculating stare.

Jon finally found that part of his head, that was responsible of talking, "I came here, Your Grace to pledge my loyalty to you!'

She leaned her head and looked at the blond man, then at Missandei. Then she looked him in the eyes, "Why?"

Jon Snow felt perplexed. He had expected a smile and acceptance rather than this suspicious question. He tried to explain, "I realized that my pride won't help my people…" Daenerys didn't react and Jon continued, "I came to Dragonstone, asking for your help without giving anything in return and I realized that I was unfair with you. I think under your rule the North will be better off and that my pride is not worth it. After all," he gulped, "would it matter that I didn't bend the knee when my people are killed by the Night King's army?" He took a deep breath, "I am here to bend the knee, my Queen!"

Silence spread in the tent. Daenerys was still looking at him this time with a thoughtful expression. Then she nodded to the blond man, "This is my Maester of War, Ser Jorah Mormonth."

The man gave a curt nod to Jon, who asked "Are you related to Commander Mormonth, Ser Jorah?"

"He was my father," confirmed Ser Jorah.

"He was a great man. I served under his Command!" said Jon honestly and then remembered his sword. He undid the belt and offered the Valyrian sword to See Jorah, "When he died, your father gave me his sword. His regret was that he couldn't give it to his son!"

Ser Jorah looked at the sword and took it from him. He unsheathed the blade and it glistened under the fires in the tent. The flames made the polished steel look like a blade of liquid gold as Ser Jorah was turning the sword and looking at it.

Then he put the blade back in the sheath and gave it back to Jon, "Keep it, my father choose wisely to give it to you…"

Jon put the belt and the sword back and Daenerys again took the word.

"Ser Jorah, please give the document to King Snow!"

Jon took the document, thinking that this was the treaty to sign and at first he stared stunned at the marriage certificate. Then he read it and reread it, still unbelieving at what he was seeing.

"My Aunt Lianna married Prince Rhaegar?" he asked and looked perplexed at Daenerys and then at Ser Jorah.

Ser Davos had stepped closer and was reading over his shoulder the paper.

"Yes," said Daenerys with a flat voice, "My brother secretly annulled his marriage with his first wife and decided to follow his feelings rather than his duty. He married Lianna Stark and sired a child with her…."

Jon realized what she was saying and her next words, felt like a blow to him, "You Jon Snow are the son of my brother Rheagar and Lianna Stark! The right to the Iron Throne as a heir to my brother belongs to you…"

He stood there like a thunder had hit him, speechless and in disarray.

'Ned Stark is not my father?' He had lived all his life, thinking that he had been a bastard of the great Ned Stark and some tavern girl. And now everything he knew was a lie.

He looked at Danny and a thought crossed his head, "She is my aunt!" He felt ashamed that he had a lust after her. He still loved her but the taboos of incest was deeply ingrained in him.

Then another thought entered his mind, "But why my fath…" he stopped himself, "Why did Ned Stark began the war with Rheagar?"

"Probably because he didn't want Lianna to be married for a Targaryen. My father had killed his and Rhaegar was married to Ellia Martel by this time and had already children with her."

Jon shook his head. Everything he had despised was revealing right now to be his real Father. He felt tears began and he was too upset to care. He looked at Daenerys, "When I was a boy I grew with the stigma of being a bastard. When I was grown all my friends began visiting the whores in the city but not me! I didn't want to sire a child that one day will be fatherless and will feel what I did when I was growing as a bastard!"

He grasped his head, "And now I find that my real Father had annulled his marriage with a woman, leaving his children so he can elope with my mother!" He almost shouted. "He started a war that killed thousands, decimated whole families for nothing! And Ned Stark that I thought to be my father had led his people to fight against other people in the South just because he could not allow his sister to be married for the son of the Mad King!"

Daenerys was looking at his with emerging pity on her face. He stood and braced himself, taking a deep breath. Ser Davos was silent and Jon looked at the damned marriage certificate in his grasp.

He went to the fire and threw it in, looking at the flames, eating eagerly the dry paper. Then he turned back to Danny and something squeezed his heart. She was now forbidden to him, she was his Aunt…

"I never wanted the throne, any throne…" He rasped and locked eyes with Danny, "I went to the Nights Watch, fought for what I thought was right and was killed by my own men. When the Red Witch brought me back to life, I wanted to leave everything, to go somewhere else…." He smiled a bitter smile, "I had done my duty, till death as I had sworn. I wanted to take a ship and sail to Essos, any place that was warm and without Whitewalkers…Then Sansa came to me and I had to fight to take Winterfell back…."

He was staring at Daenerys while he was talking and he knew that she could see the truth in his words, "The Northern Lords choose me to be a King, too blind and too snubbed to agree that a woman can lead them. Sansa was and is still more capable to be a Queen than I ever will be. I didn't want to be a King but I know my duty and I will protect my people. I am not Rhaegar to follow my passion and I am not Ned Stark to be too proud to see the truth. I am Jon Snow…." He said " and I am what I am. I don't want the Iron Throne, I think you have proved yourself to be capable and caring for the people who follow you. That's why I ask you to accept the people of the North in your fold and to help us fight against this menace that is coming!"

He slowly knelt, bending the knee and extended his arms, holding the Valyrian sword, "I pledge myself and my Crown to you, Daenerys Targaryen!"

Danny stood up and stepped before him. He watched from below as she looked seriously at him, "Will you ever betray me, Jon Snow?"

He said with all his heart, "Never!"

But she continued to look sternly, "Even if I kill people and burn cities to the ground? Even if I show cruelty and feed my Dragons with my enemies? You may be wounded, serving under my command, you may be even killed!"

He stared at her and he could imagine vividy everythingl she was capable of. He wanted to shout that he loved her but he hid his feelings deep. He returned her stare, "I have died and I am not afraid….I have been wounded and I know that is a small price to pay for your help…" He swallowed and continued, "And I have come to know you…You won't burn cities to the ground or kill people unless you have a good reason to do so..."


End file.
